


Fiction OrelxGringe — De quoi t'as peur ?

by plume_94



Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)
Genre: Intimidation, M/M, Message, secret
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Aurélien est un lycéen tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Sauf que quelqu'un s'amuse à le harceler par message pour lui faire peur. Alors quand on lui parle de Guillaume, un as de la technologie, il décide de lui demander de l'aide pour que les messages stoppent. C'est sans compter la personne qui tente de l'intimider qui le menace alors de s'en prendre à Guillaume s'il ne s'en s'éloigne pas. Aurélien s'exécute donc, effrayé des conséquences que pourrait avoir ce rapprochement entre lui et l'autre garçon, et se retrouve un peu malgré lui à devoir lui dire plus de choses sur lui qu'il ne l'aurait d'abord voulu afin de le protéger.
Relationships: Orel/Gringe - Relationship





	1. La rencontre.

« Excuse-moi...? »

Guillaume se retourna en entendant une petite voix s'adresser à lui dans son dos alors qu'il était en train d'éteindre une clope sous sa chaussure, sur le préau devant le lycée. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec un garçon semblant bien plus jeune que lui et le dévisagea d'un air surpris un instant. Celui-ci avait des cheveux noirs et mi-longs, très sombres, ainsi que des traits fins. Il devait bien faire une tête de moins que lui, l'obligeant à baisser très légèrement la tête pour pouvoir croiser son regard qui était très sombre lui aussi, et il lui sembla que le jeune garçon semblait un peu hésitant, sa main tenant fermement la hanse de son sac à bandoulière comme pour se procurer un peu de courage afin d'oser venir lui parler. Il sortit de sa contemplation quand le garçon lui offrit un petit sourire intimidé et se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était laissé happé par la profondeur et la mélancolie de son regard.

« Euh... Oui ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil, lui demandant ainsi ce qu'il lui voulait.

— C-C'est bien toi Guillaume ? lui demanda le plus jeune en lui lançant un petit regard hésitant et il hocha la tête en confirmation.

— Oui, c'est moi. Tu veux quelque chose ?

— J'ai entendu des gens de ma classe dire que tu étais doué avec tout ce qui était informatique et les nouvelles technologies... expliqua le garçon en face de lui en glissant une main distraitement dans ses cheveux d'un air nerveux. Alors je me demandais... Si tu pouvais jeter un coup d'œil à mon portable pour régler mon problème...

— Je le peux en effet, dit Guillaume en mettant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en jean. Mais ce sera pas gratuit, j'espère que tu le sais.

— O-Oui, bien sûr ! dit précipitamment le garçon en hochant la tête. Je sais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je ne savais pas si tu accepterais et combien ça coûterait...

— T'as combien sur toi ? demanda-t-il en coupant le plus jeune et il le vit lui lancer un regard surpris avant s'ouvrir son sac à dos pour fouiller à l'intérieur.

— Euh... J-Je sais pas... Laisse-moi regarder... »

Guillaume le vit sortir un petit porte-monnaie de son sac et ouvrir ce dernier pour regarder ce qu'il contenait. Il le vit faire une petite moue déçue et relever la tête pour lui lancer un regard hésitant :

« J'ai seulement dix euros... Je peux aller chercher un peu plus d'argent si tu veux... Si c'est pas assez...

— C'est important ton affaire ? demanda-t-il alors, quelque chose lui disant que le plus jeune avait vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin de son aide.

— Assez, oui... Ça me soulagerait vraiment beaucoup si tu pouvais trouver un moyen... Pour que ça s'arrête... »

Guillaume fronça les sourcils en entendant la formulation et le choix des mots de l'autre garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que je fasse ? C'est quoi le problème, explique-moi.

— Je... Ça fait quelques semaines que je reçois des messages d'un numéro inconnu... Depuis la rentrée... Et des fois même, celui-ci m'appelle mais quand je répond il n'y a personne au bout du fil ou bien... expliqua l'autre garçon avant de s'arrêter, semblant se perdre un instant dans ses pensées.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse du coup ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Que je trouve qui est cette personne qui te harcèle ?

— Tu pourrais faire ça ? lui demanda le garçon d'un air étonné, avant de secouer la tête. Mais non, je ne pensais pas aller jusque là... J'aimerai seulement savoir si... Tu pouvais bloquer ce numéro de mon téléphone ? Pour qu'il ne puisse plus me joindre ou m'envoyer des messages...? »

Guillaume haussa les sourcils en entendant la demande du plus jeune. Bloquer un numéro ? Ce n'était que ça ?

« Je ne peux pas te demander de me payer dix euros pour ça. C'est beaucoup trop simple comme tâche. Même toi, tu peux le faire. Tu vas dans réglages et puis— commença-t-il avant de voir le plus jeune secouer la tête.

— J'ai déjà essayé ça et ça n'a pas marché. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de venir te voir.

— Ça n'a pas marché ? répéta Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils, confus. T'es sûr que t'as bien fait les bonnes manips ?

— Oui, vraiment sûr. Est-ce que tu veux bien regarder ? Si dix euros ne suffisent pas, je peux aller chercher de l'argent chez moi. J'ai quelques économies et—

— Non, c'est bon, interrompit-il le plus jeune et il vit ce dernier le regarder un instant bouche-bée avant de baisser la tête.

— Tu refuses de m'aider...? l'entendit-il lui demander doucement et il haussa les sourcils, surpris. Même d'y jeter un œil...? Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si compliqué...

— Eh, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit-il en s'approchant du garçon et en frôlant son avant-bras pour lui demander de le regarder. Je prends tes dix euros. Je verrai plus tard si j'ai besoin de plus mais pour l'instant, ça suffit. En plus ça a l'air de te tenir à cœur cette histoire, euh... dit-il, se rendant soudain compte qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé son prénom au début de leur conversation.

— Aurélien, se présenta alors le plus jeune après lui avoir lancé un regard surpris et en lui tendant le billet qu'il prit avant de le ranger dans sa poche de pantalon. Je m'appelle Aurélien. Mais tu peux m'appeler Aurél si tu veux... »

Il vit le garçon se mettre à rougir violemment après avoir dit cette dernière phrase, la bouche entrouverte exprimant son embarras grandissant, et il le vit se passer nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

« Dé-Désolé, c'est l'habitude... Aurélien... C-C'est ça mon prénom... »

Guillaume sourit d'un air un peu confus en le voyant se mettre à bégayer, essayant de se rattrapant comme il le pouvait, et aperçut une mèche bien plus claire que les autres, presque blanche, dans ses cheveux alors qu'il enlevait sa main de ceux-ci.

« Ok Aurél, dit-il en riant. Et t'es en quelle classe ? T'es au lycée au moins ?

— O-Oui... Je suis en première.

— Ah bon ? Je t'aurai donné moins, sans vouloir te vexer, dit-il en dévisageant le plus jeune.

— Je... C-C'est parce que j'ai sauté une classe... J'ai quinze ans en fait... lui expliqua sincèrement Aurélien et il haussa les sourcils de surprise en le voyant lui raconter tout cela sans détour.

— Je vois... Quelle classe si c'est pas indiscret ? demanda-t-il, se demandant un instant pourquoi il était aussi intéressé par cette information.

— Euh... Le CE2, quand j'étais en primaire...

— D'accord... dit-il, ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre. Très bien...

— Du coup... euh... merci beaucoup, Guillaume. D'accepter de m'aider avec mon problème. C'est très gentil. »

Il hocha la tête et le plus jeune lui offrit un petit sourire timide qui ne le laissa pas, avec étonnement, indifférent.

« Bonne journée alors... Au revoir... »

Il hocha de nouveau la tête avant de se reprendre et de rattraper le plus jeune qui avait déjà tourné les talons.

« Eh, Aurél ! l'appela-t-il en attrapant son avant-bras et le plus jeune se retourna vers lui, un petit regard inquiet sur le visage. T'as oublié de me donner ton portable, expliqua Guillaume avant de rire doucement. Ce sera pas facile de regarder comment je peux bloquer ce numéro si tu me le passes pas, hein ?

— Ah, dé-désolé...! s'excusa le plus jeune en rougissant fortement. Je suis vraiment tête en l'air. C'est parce que ça me préoccupe beaucoup...

— T'inquiète, je comprends. Mais je vais pas te prendre ton argent pour rien, hein ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête et baissa cette dernière pour prendre son portable dans la poche de son pantalon. Quand le plus jeune releva le visage, les joues rouges d'embarras, Guillaume sentit un petit sourire attendri apparaître sur ses lèvres en pensant à quel point il avait l'air adorable ainsi.

« Super. Je te prends ça alors, dit-il en prenant le portable du plus jeune que celui-ci lui tendait et quand il frôla ses doigts, il le sentit frissonner légèrement. Je saurai te trouver quand j'en aurai fini avec ton problème. Bonne journée, Aurél. Et pour de vrai, cette fois. » lui dit-il en riant et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il vit les joues du plus jeune s'empourprer de plus belle à son geste et Guillaume s'éloigna en souriant, ravi d'avoir fait son effet sur le plus jeune. _Alors comme ça, sa beauté naturelle réussissait même à séduire les garçons ? Pas qu'il n'ait dans l'idée de s'en servir, mais c'était toujours intéressant à savoir._


	2. La menace.

Lorsqu'Aurélien se dirigea vers son casier pour y déposer ses livres de cours le lundi suivant, il pensa avec un petit sourire qu'il se sentait beaucoup plus serein. _Sans son portable de tout le week-end, la personne inconnue n'avait pas pu lui envoyer de messages_. Ou en tout cas, il n'avait pas pu lire ces derniers si jamais elle lui en avait envoyé, son portable étant à présent entre les mains de Guillaume. Il pensa un moment qu'il n'avait peut-être pas assez pesé le pour et le contre avant de donner son portable au plus grand, celui-ci pouvant tomber sur les messages, ou plutôt la discussion maintenant, qu'il entretenait avec la personne inconnue s'il était un minimum curieux. _Il se demanda encore une fois qui cette personne pouvait bien être en sentant son cœur se serrer légèrement dans sa poitrine_. Cela faisait des semaines maintenant qu'il se posait la question, depuis le premier message qu'il avait reçu de ce numéro inconnu, sans réussir à comprendre qui pouvait se cacher derrière celui-ci. Ce qui était certain, c'était que la personne derrière les messages anonymes semblait le connaître vu qu'à plusieurs reprises elle avait placé dans ses messages des indices indiquant qu'elle la connaissait. Elle lui avait parlé plusieurs fois de son passé, de _l'avant-collège_ , et Aurélien s'était alors demandé si la personne qui le harcelait à présent par message était la même que celle qui lui faisait vivre un enfer l'an dernier en _Seconde_. _Il ne savait pas non plus qui était cette personne... Mais pour une toute autre raison..._ Il sentit une vague de panique le submerger en se demandant pour la énième fois jusqu'à quel point cette personne le connaissait et ce qu'elle savait _vraiment_ sur elle. _Est-ce qu'elle savait qu'il..._ Aurélien s'arrêta en pleine réflexion en sentant quelque chose tomber de son casier à présent ouvert et baissa la tête pour voir ce que c'était. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant une feuille de papier pliée en deux à ses pieds et se baissa pour la ramasser. Il ouvrit la feuille de manière hésitante, ne sachant pas ce que cette dernière renfermait, et lut ce qui y était écrit.

_« Récupère ton portable tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je m'en prenne à lui aussi. -A »_

Aurélien sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en lisant la simple phrase écrite sur la page blanche et écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que cette dernière signifiait. _Est-ce que c'était la personne qui se cachait derrière ces messages inconnus qui lui avait écrite cette lettre ?_ À en croire comment elle avait signé son prénom, par un simple _-A_ comme pour _Anonyme_ , oui c'était la même personne. Et si elle parlait de son portable, _lui_ c'était... Guillaume ? _Vu que c'était lui qui le possédait à présent, depuis qu'il le lui avait passé vendredi, avant le week-end_... Aurélien releva alors la tête précipitamment en pensant à quel point il avait été idiot de confier son portable au plus vieux et referma son casier brusquement avant de s'en éloigner au pas de courses. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Guillaume avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose par sa faute. _Il fallait qu'il récupère son portable avant que la mystérieuse personne se faisant appeler -A ne décide de lui faire du mal pour l'écarter de son chemin_.

***

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le lycée, après avoir cherché dans l'entièreté de l'établissement, fouillant même les salles de classe et la cafétéria à présent vides comme c'était la fin des cours, Aurélien s'arrêta de courir, complètement essoufflé. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine afin d'essayer de retrouver une respiration normale et sentit son cœur battre de manière erratique à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer son palpitant afin de ne pas faire un malaise, et quand il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau son regard se posa directement sur le plus vieux un peu plus loin, en train de parler avec ses amis sur le parking du lycée.

« Guillaume... » murmura-t-il et il se dirigea vers ce dernier, afin d'aller lui parler pour lui demander de lui rendre son portable.

Il fit quelques pas sur des jambes légèrement tremblantes d'avoir autant couru, n'y étant pas encore beaucoup habitué et l'adrénaline quittant petit à petit son corps pour laisser place à nouveau à la panique dans son esprit. Aurélien força son cœur à se calmer, afin de ne pas paraître trop suspect devant le plus âgé, et alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, il vit une voiture démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue et foncer droit sur lui, le plus grand étant en plein milieu du parking et ne se souciant pas de ce qui l'entourait.

« Guillaume ! » l'appela-t-il alors en criant, se mettant à courir vers lui, et il le vit se retourner dans sa direction pour lui lancer un regard surpris.


	3. Les messages.

« Guillaume ! »

Guillaume se retourna en entendant quelqu'un crier son prénom d'un air terrorisé. Il haussa les sourcils en reconnaissant Aurélien et en le voyant courir dans sa direction, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua la voiture qui semblait foncer droit vers lui. Il fit un écart sur le côté juste avant que cette dernière ne lui rentre dedans et il vit la voiture s'arrêter à son niveau, avant que la personne à l'intérieur ne baisse la vitre pour découvrir un garçon de sa classe.

« Ça va, Tranchant ? lui demanda le garçon qui s'appelait Julien, avant de se mettre à rire de manière moqueuse. T'inquiète, je vais pas te rouler dessus, hein. Mais tu feras gaffe, t'es en plein milieu du parking, là.

— Connard, va. » répondit simplement Guillaume et Julien lui fit un clin d'œil avant de repartir.

Il suivit un instant la voiture des yeux avant de tourner la tête vers la droite en entendant Aurélien l'appeler à nouveau :

« Guillaume ! »

Guillaume jeta un bref regard à ses potes qui lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur, comme pour lui demander qui c'était, et fit un signe de main évasif par-dessus son épaule, signifiant que ça les regardait pas. Il se tourna vers le plus jeune qui s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de lui et qui était à présent penché en avant, les mains sur ses cuisses, semblant essayer de reprendre sa respiration tant bien que mal. Il se dirigea vers ce dernier et posa une main de manière hésitante sur son dos :

« Ça va, Aurél ? Pourquoi t'es aussi essoufflé ?

— C-C'est rien... J'ai juste... Plus l'habitude... lui répondit le plus jeune entre deux halètements et il rit doucement.

— Quoi ? T'aimes pas le sport ? T'as l'air plutôt fin pour quelqu'un qui n'en fait pas, hein. »

Aurélien releva le visage pour lui lancer un regard confus et Guillaume enleva sa main de son dos, le laissant se redresser.

« La... La voiture, là... commença le plus jeune sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa blague et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant si c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait appelé en criant.

— C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ? Et que tu t'es précipité vers moi ?

— O-Oui... dit Aurélien sincèrement en hochant la tête. Est-ce que...

— C'était seulement un mec de ma classe qui voulait me faire une blague, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Une blague pas drôle en plus de ça.

— T-Tu connaissais la personne au volant ?

— Ouais, comme je te l'ai dit. Un mec de ma classe. »

Il vit le plus jeune se perdre alors dans ses pensées, se tournant vers l'endroit où s'était trouvée la voiture quelques minutes plus tôt, et Guillaume fronça les sourcils, confus.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Non, je pensais juste que... commença Aurélien à dire avant de se stopper presque aussitôt et Guillaume le vit écarquiller les yeux, comme s'il se rappelait soudainement de quelque chose. Guillaume, il faut que tu me rendes mon portable.

— Pardon ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils de plus belle devant la précipitation soudaine du plus jeune.

— S'il-te-plaît. Il faut que tu me le rendes. Tout de suite. »

Guillaume vit Aurélien lui lancer un regard implorant et lui jeta un autre regard empli de confusion avant d'ouvrir son sac à dos pour y prendre le portable du plus jeune à l'intérieur.

« Tu as quelqu'un à appeler de toute urgence ? Tu peux le faire et me repasser ton portable après, tu sais... J'ai pas encore réussi à bloquer le numéro dont tu voulais que je me charge vu qu'il a continué à envoyer des messages tout le week-end malgré mes essais à chaque fois...

— Quoi ? lui dit le plus jeune en faisant un pas en arrière et il vit une lueur de peur passer dans ses yeux sombres.

— Aurél, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il de plus en plus confus, se demandant la véritable raison pour laquelle le plus jeune voulait récupérer son portable.

— T-Tu as lu les messages qu'il a envoyé...? lui demanda d'un air proprement terrorisé Aurélien et il hésita un instant avant de secouer la tête.

— Non, pas du tout. Je suis pas allé fouiner dans tes messages. J'ai juste vu que t'avais plusieurs messages en absence de ce numéro... Pourquoi cette question ?

— Rend-moi mon portable Guillaume, lui demanda précipitamment Aurélien et il le lui tendit de manière hésitante.

— Tu es sûr ? Tu veux plus que j'essaie de le bloquer ? Il va continuer à te harceler si je te le rend maintenant...

— C'est pas grave, dit Aurélien en prenant son portable dans ses mains et, cette fois, ce fut à son tour de frissonner lorsque leurs doigts se touchèrent. C'est mieux comme ça. Ce sera moins dangereux ainsi, continua-t-il en rangeant son portable dans son sac à bandoulière et Guillaume vit dans son regard qu'il avait l'air terrifié.

— _Dangereux_ ? répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. De quoi tu parles ? Dangereux par rapport à quoi ? Et pour _qui_? »

Il vit Aurélien lui lancer un regard fortement inquiet, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il en avait trop dit, et Guillaume posa sa main de manière hésitante sur l'avant-bras du plus jeune pour ne pas le brusquer :

« Aurél, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que cette personne a trouvé d'autres moyens de te faire passer des messages depuis vendredi ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a menacé ? Pour que tu changes d'avis aussi rapidement et que tu ne veuilles plus que j'essaye de bloquer ce numéro ?

— Je... Non, je... C-C'est dangereux, c'est tout, bégaya le plus jeune en lui lançant un regard effrayé.

— Si c'est si dangereux, laisse-moi m'en occuper, hein ? Je peux essayer de tracer l'adresse IP pour remonter jusqu'à la personne qui te harcèle comme ça, proposa-t-il en se demandant pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant pour ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait même pas trois jours auparavant. Et si ça ne marche pas, on peut toujours aller à la police. »

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard hésitant, comme s'il lui demandait silencieusement _Tu saurais faire ça ?_ et Guillaume le vit secouer soudainement la tête, semblant sortir brusquement de ses réflexions.

« Non, c'est pas la peine. Merci encore d'avoir essayé, Guillaume. Au revoir. » lui dit alors Aurélien de manière presque machinale avant de se retourner pour partir, sans attendre sa réponse.

Guillaume fronça les sourcils et le rattrapa précipitamment par l'avant-bras en voyant une voiture reculer juste au moment où il se remettait à marcher et allait passer derrière elle.

« Putain, Aurél ! s'écria-t-il en sentant son cœur accélérer ses battements en se rendant compte de ce qui avait bien failli se passer. Fais gaffe un peu, regarde autour de toi ! »

Le plus jeune resta immobile, semblant sous le choc de l'accident qui avait failli se produire à cause de son manque de vigilance, avant de relever le visage vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, et de murmurer d'une voix tremblante :

« Je suis désolé... »

Guillaume le lâcha prudemment, après s'être assuré que la voiture était partie et qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant des larmes au bord de ses yeux et posa une main de manière hésitante sur son épaule :

« Eh... Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus, c'est moi qui suis désolé... J'ai simplement eu peur.

— O-Oui... J-Je sais... bégaya le plus jeune d'une voix prise par les sanglots et Guillaume retira sa main de son épaule pour le dévisager en silence. Je... Je dois y aller maintenant, au revoir Guillaume.

— Aurél... » l'appela-t-il doucement mais le plus jeune ne répondit rien et il le regarda partir sans oser le rattraper de nouveau.

Il le suivit un instant des yeux avant de baisser ces derniers au sol, essayant de réfléchir à la raison que pouvait avoir Aurélien de vouloir récupérer son portable aussi tôt et surtout, de manière aussi pressente. Il se demanda aussi pourquoi Aurélien avait eu les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il l'avait rattrapé après qu'il ait failli rentrer dans cette voiture en mouvement. _Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il lui avait crié dessus ? Ou bien simplement parce qu'il avait eu peur et que les larmes avait mis un peu de temps à monter à ses yeux, le temps que son cerveau enregistre l'information de ce qu'il venait de se passer ?_ Guillaume aperçut alors une feuille à ses pieds et la ramassa en se penchant en avant. Il l'ouvrit après une nette hésitation, se demandant si elle appartenait au plus jeune, et écarquilla les yeux en lisant ce qui était écrit dessus :

_« Récupère ton portable tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je m'en prenne à lui aussi. -A »_

Il releva aussitôt la tête, comprenant immédiatement que cette feuille appartenait au plus jeune et était sans aucun doute la raison pour laquelle il voulait récupérer son portable, et essaya de le voir à travers la foule de lycéens qui étaient agglutinés sur le préau pour discuter avant de rentrer chez eux. _En vain. Aurélien avait disparu_. Guillaume baissa la tête pour lire le message à nouveau et froissa la feuille entre ses doigts lorsqu'il eut imprimé chaque mot dans son esprit à force de lire la simple phrase. _Ce n'était pas un message ça. C'était des menaces_. Guillaume se promit alors d'essayer de retrouver le plus jeune le lendemain afin de lui faire avouer ce qu'il se passait _réellement_ avec ce numéro inconnu.


	4. La piscine.

Aurélien regarda une énième fois le message qu'il venait de recevoir une heure plus tôt sur son portable, immobile devant le portail en fer du lycée.

« Rejoins-moi à la piscine du lycée à 18h si tu veux savoir qui je suis et que j'arrête de harceler. -A »

Il sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et releva la tête, gardant son portable dans sa main. Le soleil était déjà couché depuis un peu plus d'une demie-heure, commençant déjà à disparaître dans le ciel quand il était sorti de cours à 17h, et il faisait à présent nuit noire. Aurélien avait toujours été terrorisé du noir, bien qu'il essaye de ne rien laisser paraître, et avait littéralement dû se faire violence quand il avait reçu ce message alors qu'il venait tout juste de rentrer chez lui pour en ressortir aussitôt. _Heureusement, il habitait à moins de vingt minutes à pieds du lycée et les rues avaient été_ _éclairées_ _pour la plupart sur son chemin._ Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait de venir jusqu'ici, acceptant sans réfléchir le rendez-vous imposé par la personne qui le harcelait littéralement par messages depuis plusieurs semaines. _Peut-être était-ce complètement stupide. Mais c'était trop tard_. Maintenant il était là et il n'était plus question de reculer. Il essaya de pousser le portail de fer délimitant l'enceinte du lycée, quasiment certain de le trouver verrouillé à double-tour, et fut étonné lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore. Il le poussa doucement, le cœur au bord des lèvres en rentrant dans l'enceinte du lycée, et alluma la lumière sur son portable en voyant à quel point celui-ci était entouré par la pénombre et mal éclairé. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il se dépêche d'aller à la piscine. _Il était déjà 17h50_.

***

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix en entrant dans le complexe sportif de son lycée, étonné que celui-ci soit ouvert de même.

Aurélien essaya d'allumer la lumière en appuyant sur l'interrupteur mais celle-ci ne s'alluma pas, comme si les plombs avaient sauté. Il tourna alors son portable dans tous les sens afin d'essayer de voir si quelqu'un était là mais il ne vit personne et fit quelques pas en avant, se répétant qu'il ferait marche arrière à la moindre petite chose suspecte. C'est alors qu'il entendit la porte claquer derrière lui, juste au moment où il se disait ça, et il sursauta violemment en se retournant vers cette dernière. Il essaya de se raisonner en se disant que c'était le vent qui avait fait se claquer la porte bien qu'il se rappelait qu'il n'y avait pas plus de vent que ça lorsqu'il était sorti de chez lui. Aurélien sentit son cœur se remettre à s'emballer alors dans sa poitrine et se sentit étrangement suffoquer en se rendant compte qu'il se retrouvait dans un espace fermé. _Comme la fois où..._ Il s'élança alors vers la porte pour vérifier qu'il pouvait encore l'ouvrir et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

« Non... S'il-vous-plaît... » dit-il dans un sanglot alors que ses larmes commençaient à inonder ses joues, la scène lui rappelant beaucoup trop ce qu'il s'était passé des années auparavant.

_Pas encore... Il ne voulait pas revivre la même chose... Pas maintenant que..._

Il fut stoppé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un bruit métallique derrière lui, venant des vestiaires situés derrière la piscine. Aurélien se dit alors que la personne qui lui avait donné rendez-vous avait dû l'enfermer par l'extérieur et que peut-être, elle s'était introduit dans le complexe par une autre entrée qui se situait dans les vestiaires. _Ou peut-être que c'était seulement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours sous la terreur qui commençait insidieusement à l'envahir à l'idée de se retrouver enfermé ici à la nuit tombée_. Il hésita un long moment à avancer et composa rapidement le numéro de téléphone de sa mère pour l'appeler, gardant les yeux grands ouverts pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait devant lui. _Mais sans la lumière de son portable, il ne voyait strictement rien_. Il attendit un long moment, avant de comprendre que sa mère ne répondrait pas, et raccrocha afin d'appeler son père, espérant avoir plus de chance avec ce dernier. Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas non plus et il éclata en sanglots, complètement terrorisé. Il attendit que la boîte vocale de son père ne se déclenche pour lui laisser un message et quand il entendit le bip sonore, il s'écria aussitôt :

« Papa ! Viens me chercher, s'il-te-plaît...! Je n'aurai pas dû, je le sais... Mais je suis au lycée. Viens me chercher, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai peur. Je suis dans le complexe sportif. Je suis enfermé, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à en sortir. Viens me chercher, papa... »

Il appuya sur la touche pour raccrocher et envoyer son message et lorsque ce fut fait, il fit un pas de manière hésitante en avant, en direction des vestiaires. Il braqua à nouveau son portable devant lui pour lui éclairer le chemin et marcha en direction de ces derniers, espérant y trouver une issue de secours. Il se figea soudain en entendant un bruit sur sa droite et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en entendant des bruits de pas, n'osant pas se retourner pour voir qui était là. Il resta immobile de longues secondes, osant à peine respirer et se disant que peut-être s'il arrêtait tout à fait de le faire il deviendrait alors invisible, et entendit alors les pas s'arrêter à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Il essaya de regarder si quelqu'un était bel et bien là en jetant un regard discret en coin vers la droite mais il ne pouvait rien voir. _Encore une fois_.

« Aurélien ? » entendit-il une voix grave dire soudain et il releva la tête brusquement, se tournant dans la direction de la voix.

Il braqua son portable dans la même direction et aperçut un garçon habillé d'un sweat à capuche noir, ne lui permettant ainsi pas de voir son visage. Il sursauta en voyant la personne à côté de lui et partit en courant en direction des vestiaires, l'entendant bien vite se mettre à lui courir après. Il sentait son cœur battre erratiquement de peur et quand la personne réussit à le rattraper, l'attrapant brusquement par l'avant-bras avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre les vestiaires, il se mit à crier de terreur. Il lâcha son portable pour essayer de se débattre et de se défaire de son emprise et quand il repoussa la personne qui essayait de lui faire du mal, il se sentit glisser et tomba brusquement dans la piscine sans réussir à se raccrocher à quelque chose. Il remonta bien vite à la surface, suffoquant sous la quantité d'eau qu'il avait avalé en tombant dans la piscine, et, avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de reprendre sa respiration, il sentit quelqu'un lui enfoncer la tête sous l'eau pour l'empêcher de remonter à la surface. Il essaya de se débattre pour sortir la tête de l'eau et reprendre de l'air dans ses poumons mais la personne ne le lâcha pas et il se sentit bien vite sombrer dans l'inconscience, malgré qu'il essaye le plus longtemps possible de se débattre et de garder les yeux ouverts sous l'eau. _Puis tout devint noir. Encore_.


	5. La découverte.

Guillaume était en train de se diriger vers le complexe sportif, afin de finir sa récolte en beauté, lorsqu'il se figea en voyant la porte d' _issue de secours_ de celui-ci grande ouverte. Il jeta un regard méfiant vers cette dernière en se rapprochant d'un air hésitant de l'entrée du complexe et entra à l'intérieur, débarquant dans les vestiaires plongé dans le noir. Il chercha à tâtons dans le noir l'interrupteur pour éclairer la petite pièce et fut étonné de voir que malgré qu'il appuie dessus la lumière ne se faisait pas. Il se dit avec confusion que les plombs avaient dû sauter. _Bizarre_. Il éclaira rapidement la pièce de son téléphone portable pour trouver le distributeur automatique présent dans cette dernière et il sursauta en entendant un bruit provenir du complexe, attenant à la petite pièce. Il se dirigea après une hésitation vers ce dernier et lorsqu'il débarqua dedans, il éclaira l'immense salle de son portable afin de l'éclairer. Il allait repartir en voyant rien quand il se figea dans son élan en apercevant du coin de l'œil quelque chose par terre, près de la piscine. Il se tourna dans la direction de la _chose_ qu'il avait aperçu et plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir ce que c'était. Il fut étonné de reconnaître un téléphone portable abandonné à même le sol et décida d'aller chercher celui-ci, avant de prendre les friandises qu'il était venu chercher dans le distributeur et de repartir. Il se dirigea donc dans la direction du téléphone portable et quand il se pencha pour le ramasser, il fut étonné de reconnaître celui d'Aurélien. Ou en tout cas, un qui lui ressemblait en tout point. _Est-ce que le plus jeune était ici, aussi ? Ou l'avait-il seulement fait tomber dans la journée ? Mais ce serait étrange, quelqu'un l'aurait ramassé à la fin de la journée, non ?_ Et puis, il se rendit compte que le portable émettait une faible lumière, prouvant bien que la lampe torche de ce dernier avait été utilisé récemment, avant de se prendre de toute évidence un coup. Il appuya sur une touche et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le fond d'écran du plus jeune. _Ce portable était donc décidément le sien_. Il releva brusquement la tête en entendant un bruit sourd de l'autre côté de la piscine de celui où il était et se releva précipitamment en voyant une personne se redresser et partir en courant.

« Eh ! » s'écria-t-il en pensant une seconde suivre cette personne avant de la voir s'échapper dans les vestiaires.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut une personne allongée sur le sol, à l'endroit même que venait de quitter la personne qui s'était enfuit en courant et en apercevant des cheveux mi-longs, il n'eut aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'Aurélien et se précipita vers ce dernier.

« Aurél ! cria-t-il en appelant le plus jeune, leurs deux portables dans les mains, et il se laissa chuter à genoux à côté de lui en le voyant inconscient. Aurél... Aurél...! »

Il déposa les deux téléphones portables par terre à ses côtés, face contre sol pour pouvoir les éclairer, et commença à secouer Aurélien afin de le faire ouvrir les yeux.

« Réveille-toi, Aurél ! Bordel...! »

Il s'aperçut alors que le plus jeune était trempé et écarquilla les yeux de terreur en se disant qu'il était peut-être tombé dans la piscine avant qu'il n'arrive.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, putain...! » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe naissante avant de se rappeler ses cours de _Premiers Secours._

Il se pencha en avant et tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir s'il respirait encore et en voyant qu'il ne respirait plus, Guillaume passa immédiatement en mode _automatique_ et s'arrêta de réfléchir. Il mit une main sur le front du plus jeune pour basculer sa tête en arrière et pinça de l'index et du pouce de la même main son nez. Il porta son autre main à son menton pour le relever et le maintenir vers le haut puis, après avoir pris une légère inspiration, il se pencha vers Aurélien pour poser ses lèvres sur sa bouche à présent entrouverte grâce à la pression qu'il faisait sur son visage de ses mains. Il lui insuffla l'air qu'il avait précédemment inspiré et se redressa pour voir si son état avait changé. Le plus jeune n'avait pas bougé d'un iota et Guillaume poussa un juron dans sa barbe avant de croiser ses mains par-dessus sa poitrine et de commencer à lui faire un massage cardiaque. Il avait fait vingts compressions sur sa poitrine, s'étant mis à les compter sans s'en rendre compte, lorsque le plus jeune sembla revenir à la vie et lorsqu'il l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration. La seconde d'après, le plus jeune se redressa et toussa violemment, et Guillaume le regarda sans rien dire, les yeux écarquillés de peur et les larmes lui coulant sur les joues. Aurélien toussa un moment encore avant de se tourner vers lui et il le vit plisser les yeux avant d'écarquiller les yeux à son tour :

« G-Guillaume...? »

Guillaume plongea son regard dans le sien, le regardant d'un air terrifié, avant de secouer la tête :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang ? »

Il vit Aurélien le dévisager sans rien dire un long moment puis celui-ci tourna soudainement la tête, semblant chercher quelque chose.

« G-Guillaume... Où c'est qu'il est ?

— Qui ça ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête dans la même direction que le plus jeune.

— Le garçon... Je l'ai vu... Il a voulu me noyer, Guillaume ! s'exclama Aurélien et il le vit lui jeter un regard apeuré, les larmes au bord des yeux. I-Il m'a enfermé ici et il a essayé de me noyer...

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Pourquoi tu es là d'abord ?!

— Et... Et toi...? Attend, comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? Depuis quand tu es ici ? lui demanda subitement Aurélien en se reculant de lui et Guillaume fronça les sourcils, surpris de sa réaction.

— Aurél ? appela Guillaume le plus jeune en tentant de s'avancer vers lui. Attend, tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça, non ?

— J-Je sais pas... Pourquoi tu es là, Guillaume ? bégaya le plus jeune d'un air apeuré et Guillaume se rapprocha de lui, passant une main derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de se reculer plus.

— J'étais avec mes potes dans le parc d'à côté et ils m'ont défié d'aller volé des friandises dans les distributeurs de l'école, expliqua-t-il alors. C'est tout, je te promets. Et quand je suis passé par l'issue de secours qui était grande ouverte, je suis entré pour prendre à manger dans le distributeur des vestiaires et j'ai entendu du bruit. Alors je suis allé voir et je t'ai trouvé là.

— Tu... Tu as vu quelqu'un, Guillaume ? lui demanda Aurélien d'un air effrayé et il hésita un instant avant de hocher la tête.

— Oui. Quand je suis entré, j'ai vu une silhouette s'enfuir vers les vestiaires alors que je m'étais avancé vers la piscine.

— C'était un garçon. N'est-ce pas...? demanda le plus jeune en sanglotant et il hocha la tête, incertain.

— Oui, je pense... Mais je n'ai pas bien pu voir ses traits dans la pénombre. Il portait un sweat à capuche et—

— Guillaume, fais-moi sortir d'ici s'il-te-plaît, le coupa brusquement Aurélien en se mettant à pleurer tout à coup. Tout de suite... »

Guillaume sentit son cœur s'emballer à nouveau dans sa poitrine en voyant le plus jeune fondre en larmes et se leva immédiatement, après avoir hoché la tête. Il ramassa les deux portables dans son élan et se pencha pour attraper la main du plus jeune.

« Viens avec moi, Aurél. »

Celui-ci agrippa fortement sa main et réussit à se lever, quoique sur des jambes vacillantes, puis il le sentit se coller à son bras avec surprise, le plus jeune venant entourer ce dernier des siens, comme un enfant apeuré du noir et qui imagine voir des monstres dans la pénombre. Guillaume se mit alors à marcher en direction des vestiaires et se mit en quête de la sortie, une seule idée à présent en tête : _mettre Aurélien en sécurité_.


	6. Les aveux.

Aurélien était assis, sur un petit rebord près du parking devant le lycée, la veste de Guillaume sur ses épaules tremblantes et tenant cette dernière faiblement entre ses doigts. _Il avait failli mourir. Parce qu'il avait été inconscient et s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup lorsque celui-ci avait voulu le manger_. _Il n'aurait jamais pu penser que cette histoire de messages anonymes pourrait prendre une telle proportion, malgré les menaces quotidiennes qu'il recevait de cette personne_. Il releva la tête pour apercevoir Guillaume à quelques pas seulement de lui, au téléphone avec ses amis, et il croisa le regard du plus vieux. Guillaume avait un air extrêmement sérieux sur le visage, indiquant qu'il avait comprit la gravité de la situation, et il le vit acquiescer avant de raccrocher et de le rejoindre.

« C'est bon, je leur ai dit que je pouvais pas revenir maintenant. Je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tes parents viennent te chercher. » lui dit ce dernier en s'asseyant à ses côtés et Aurélien le sentit passer une main dans son dos pour frotter celui-ci vigoureusement, dans le but de le réchauffer.

Aurélien hocha la tête et ferma un instant les yeux, se laissant enveloppé par sa chaleur quelques longues secondes, avant que Guillaume ne reprenne la parole.

« Aurél, il faut que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe maintenant, dit-il en se tournant vers lui et Aurélien ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder d'un air inquiet. Pourquoi tu étais à la piscine alors que les cours sont terminés depuis plus d'une heure ? Est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé enfermé là à la sortie ? Et pourquoi tu es trempé ? Pourquoi tu t'es noyé ? Est-ce que tu ne sais pas nager ?

— S-Si, si... Je sais nager...

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins à quel point j'ai eu peur en te voyant inconscient sur le sol en arrivant ? J'étais terrifié ! entendit-il le plus grand s'écrier avant de lui dire d'une voix suppliante. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, je t'en prie.

— Je... Je peux pas, Guillaume... J'ai trop peur... avoua-t-il alors en se mettant à pleurer malgré lui.

— De quoi t'as peur ? lui demanda Guillaume en prenant son visage dans ses mains délicatement. De... ce garçon ? C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

— Je... C'est trop dangereux... Si jamais il sait que je t'ai parlé de lui... Il va te faire du mal, Guillaume... Je ne veux pas... Il ne faut pas... Que je t'embarque là-dedans...

— Aurél, tu as failli mourir par sa faute ! Et c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé. Alors je crois que tu n'as plus le choix maintenant, il faut que tu me racontes. »

Aurélien secoua la tête en fermant les yeux alors que son cerveau lui criait de dire la vérité au plus grand à ses côtés. _Peut-être que tout s'arrangerait alors... Peut-être que Guillaume saurait quoi faire..._ Il le sentit soudain se mettre à caresser ses joues baignées de larmes de ses pouces, comme pour l'apaiser, et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur le regard doux et extrêmement inquiet de Guillaume.

« S'il-te-plaît, Aurél. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je _peux_ t'aider. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu me racontes ce qu'il se passe. Tout, depuis le commencement. »

Aurélien dévisagea le garçon à côté de lui un long moment sans rien dire avant d'arrêter de lutter et de hocher la tête.

« D'accord... »

Il entendit le plus vieux pousser un profond soupire de soulagement et la seconde d'après, Guillaume enleva ses mains de son visage, le faisant légèrement frissonner en sentant le froid de novembre l'attaquer aussitôt que la chaleur du plus grand s'éloigna de lui.

« Je... Je vais commencer par le début alors... dit-il doucement en lançant un regard hésitant à Guillaume et celui-ci hocha simplement la tête, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que c'était le mieux en effet. Pour que tu aies toute l'histoire... Même si... Je ne sais pas si ces deux choses ont un lien entre elles...

— Je t'écoute, Aurél. N'omet aucun détail s'il-te-plaît.

— Quand j'étais petit... J'ai eu un accident, commença-t-il alors à expliquer de manière hésitante, se demandant ce qu'il _devait_ ou ne _devait pas_ dire, malgré la demande pressante de Guillaume de _tout_ savoir. J'avais huit ans et j'étais chez mon meilleur ami, Arthur. On était inséparables et ce jour-là, pour fêter son anniversaire, il avait invité plusieurs camarades de classe chez lui. On jouait à cache-cache et... continua-t-il en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas lui raconter l' _entière vérité_ , c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Son frère avait une cabane qu'il avait construite avec des amis dans le jardin et c'est là que j'avais décidé de me cacher... Il nous avait formellement interdit d'y entrer, disant que c'était pour les grands et que les petits n'avaient rien à faire là-bas... Je... Je me suis caché et à un moment, quelque chose a été projeté à l'intérieur de la cabane alors que je m'y trouvais...

— Quelque chose ? répéta Guillaume en venant prendre sa main dans la sienne, les sourcils froncés prouvant à quel point il était attentif à ce qu'il lui racontait.

— Un... Un pétard... Ou quelque chose dans ce genre... Ça a fait des étincelles et je m'en suis pris dans les yeux, je ne voyais plus rien et ensuite j'ai senti une odeur de brûlé... continua-t-il à expliquer tandis qu'il sentait son cœur se mettre à s'emballer dans sa poitrine en repensant à ce jour-là. La cabane a pris feu et je n'arrivais pas en sortir, je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux tellement ça me faisait mal... Je me suis évanoui à cause de la fumée qui commençait à me rentrer dans les narines et à m'empêcher de respirer... Et la prochaine chose dont je me souviens, c'est de m'être réveillé à l'hôpital. Trois semaines plus tard. » dit-il en se mettant à pleurer douloureusement.

Aurélien s'arrêta dans son récit, n'arrivant plus à parler sous la force de ses larmes, et il sentit Guillaume l'attirer dans ses bras. Le plus vieux commença à faire de lents gestes circulaires dans son dos, essayant ainsi de le calmer, et Aurélien passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour venir attraper son tee-shirt avec force.

« Tu es tombé... dans le coma ? lui demanda Guillaume au creux de son oreille et il hocha la tête dans son cou.

— Oui... Et... J'ai perdu la vue. »

Il sentit le plus vieux stopper ses mouvements sur son dos en l'entendant dire cela et il pleura de plus belle, sentant la panique s'immiscer dans son corps en repensant au jour où il s'était réveillé et qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus voir, comme s'il était à présent plongé dans le noir le plus total.

« Comment ça ? entendit-il lui demander le plus grand et il se redressa difficilement contre lui pour venir lui faire face.

— Quand je me suis réveillé... se remit-il à expliquer en se passant une main devant les yeux pour essuyer ses larmes. Je ne voyais plus rien. Mes parents m'ont expliqué que j'étais resté profondément endormi pendant trois longues semaines et qu'ils avaient eu peur que je ne me réveille jamais. Ils m'ont ensuite expliqué que comme mes yeux avaient été touchés durant l'accident, les médecins m'avaient tout d'abord bandé les yeux pour les protéger avant d'enlever ces bandages quelques jours avant que je ne me réveille. J'ai passé toutes sortes de tests pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas et finalement, les médecins ont dit que mes yeux avaient été bien trop endommagés et que j'étais devenu aveugle à cause de l'accident.

— Mais... Mais tu vois là, non ? lui demanda Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils, semblant complètement sous le choc de ce qu'il lui avait avoué.

— Oui, dit Aurélien en hochant la tête. Cet accident s'est passé quand j'avais huit ans et depuis, j'ai appris à me comporter comme une personne aveugle, avec la canne, le chien, et le braille qui va avec... expliqua-t-il en faisant un petit geste de la main évasif dans les airs. Mais ces dernières années, avec l'avancée de la technologie et des progrès scientifiques... J'ai passé des heures et des heures en salle d'opération.

— Pour te faire recouvrir la vue ?

— Oui. Elles ont toutes échoué, mais mes parents n'ont jamais abandonné. Et cet été... Juste avant mon anniversaire... Ça a enfin marché, dit-il en se mettant à sangloter. J'ai eu le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire possible, Guillaume. C'était un vrai miracle que ça marche enfin... »

Aurélien sentit Guillaume se rapprocher imperceptiblement de lui et lui caresser la joue avec délicatesse.

« Aurél, ne pleure pas... Regarde-moi. Montre-moi ces yeux un peu... »

Il s'exécuta en entendant la demande du plus vieux et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit le doux sourire que Guillaume lui adressait.

« Tu as des yeux magnifiques. Tellement pétillants et... _profonds_. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces yeux un jour ont pu arrêter de voir...

— Pourtant... C'est la vérité... dit Aurélien en sentant son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine en entendant les mots du plus âgé.

— Je sais, Aurél. Je te crois, ne t'en fais pas. »

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux et la main de Guillaume sur sa joue, et Aurélien perdit la notion du temps en se noyant littéralement dans les yeux clairs du plus grand.


	7. La lumière.

Aurélien était assis, sur un petit rebord près du parking devant le lycée, la veste de Guillaume sur ses épaules tremblantes et tenant cette dernière faiblement entre ses doigts. _Il avait failli mourir. Parce qu'il avait été inconscient et s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup lorsque celui-ci avait voulu le manger_. _Il n'aurait jamais pu penser que cette histoire de messages anonymes pourrait prendre une telle proportion, malgré les menaces quotidiennes qu'il recevait de cette personne_. Il releva la tête pour apercevoir Guillaume à quelques pas seulement de lui, au téléphone avec ses amis, et il croisa le regard du plus vieux. Guillaume avait un air extrêmement sérieux sur le visage, indiquant qu'il avait comprit la gravité de la situation, et il le vit acquiescer avant de raccrocher et de le rejoindre.

« C'est bon, je leur ai dit que je pouvais pas revenir maintenant. Je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tes parents viennent te chercher. » lui dit ce dernier en s'asseyant à ses côtés et Aurélien le sentit passer une main dans son dos pour frotter celui-ci vigoureusement, dans le but de le réchauffer.

Aurélien hocha la tête et ferma un instant les yeux, se laissant enveloppé par sa chaleur quelques longues secondes, avant que Guillaume ne reprenne la parole.

« Aurél, il faut que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe maintenant, dit-il en se tournant vers lui et Aurélien ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder d'un air inquiet. Pourquoi tu étais à la piscine alors que les cours sont terminés depuis plus d'une heure ? Est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé enfermé là à la sortie ? Et pourquoi tu es trempé ? Pourquoi tu t'es noyé ? Est-ce que tu ne sais pas nager ?

— S-Si, si... Je sais nager...

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins à quel point j'ai eu peur en te voyant inconscient sur le sol en arrivant ? J'étais terrifié ! entendit-il le plus grand s'écrier avant de lui dire d'une voix suppliante. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, je t'en prie.

— Je... Je peux pas, Guillaume... J'ai trop peur... avoua-t-il alors en se mettant à pleurer malgré lui.

— De quoi t'as peur ? lui demanda Guillaume en prenant son visage dans ses mains délicatement. De... ce garçon ? C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

— Je... C'est trop dangereux... Si jamais il sait que je t'ai parlé de lui... Il va te faire du mal, Guillaume... Je ne veux pas... Il ne faut pas... Que je t'embarque là-dedans...

— Aurél, tu as failli mourir par sa faute ! Et c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé. Alors je crois que tu n'as plus le choix maintenant, il faut que tu me racontes. »

Aurélien secoua la tête en fermant les yeux alors que son cerveau lui criait de dire la vérité au plus grand à ses côtés. _Peut-être que tout s'arrangerait alors... Peut-être que Guillaume saurait quoi faire..._ Il le sentit soudain se mettre à caresser ses joues baignées de larmes de ses pouces, comme pour l'apaiser, et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur le regard doux et extrêmement inquiet de Guillaume.

« S'il-te-plaît, Aurél. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je _peux_ t'aider. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu me racontes ce qu'il se passe. Tout, depuis le commencement. »

Aurélien dévisagea le garçon à côté de lui un long moment sans rien dire avant d'arrêter de lutter et de hocher la tête.

« D'accord... »

Il entendit le plus vieux pousser un profond soupire de soulagement et la seconde d'après, Guillaume enleva ses mains de son visage, le faisant légèrement frissonner en sentant le froid de novembre l'attaquer aussitôt que la chaleur du plus grand s'éloigna de lui.

« Je... Je vais commencer par le début alors... dit-il doucement en lançant un regard hésitant à Guillaume et celui-ci hocha simplement la tête, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que c'était le mieux en effet. Pour que tu aies toute l'histoire... Même si... Je ne sais pas si ces deux choses ont un lien entre elles...

— Je t'écoute, Aurél. N'omet aucun détail s'il-te-plaît.

— Quand j'étais petit... J'ai eu un accident, commença-t-il alors à expliquer de manière hésitante, se demandant ce qu'il _devait_ ou ne _devait pas_ dire, malgré la demande pressante de Guillaume de _tout_ savoir. J'avais huit ans et j'étais chez mon meilleur ami, Arthur. On était inséparables et ce jour-là, pour fêter son anniversaire, il avait invité plusieurs camarades de classe chez lui. On jouait à cache-cache et... continua-t-il en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas lui raconter l' _entière vérité_ , c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Son frère avait une cabane qu'il avait construite avec des amis dans le jardin et c'est là que j'avais décidé de me cacher... Il nous avait formellement interdit d'y entrer, disant que c'était pour les grands et que les petits n'avaient rien à faire là-bas... Je... Je me suis caché et à un moment, quelque chose a été projeté à l'intérieur de la cabane alors que je m'y trouvais...

— Quelque chose ? répéta Guillaume en venant prendre sa main dans la sienne, les sourcils froncés prouvant à quel point il était attentif à ce qu'il lui racontait.

— Un... Un pétard... Ou quelque chose dans ce genre... Ça a fait des étincelles et je m'en suis pris dans les yeux, je ne voyais plus rien et ensuite j'ai senti une odeur de brûlé... continua-t-il à expliquer tandis qu'il sentait son cœur se mettre à s'emballer dans sa poitrine en repensant à ce jour-là. La cabane a pris feu et je n'arrivais pas en sortir, je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux tellement ça me faisait mal... Je me suis évanoui à cause de la fumée qui commençait à me rentrer dans les narines et à m'empêcher de respirer... Et la prochaine chose dont je me souviens, c'est de m'être réveillé à l'hôpital. Trois semaines plus tard. » dit-il en se mettant à pleurer douloureusement.

Aurélien s'arrêta dans son récit, n'arrivant plus à parler sous la force de ses larmes, et il sentit Guillaume l'attirer dans ses bras. Le plus vieux commença à faire de lents gestes circulaires dans son dos, essayant ainsi de le calmer, et Aurélien passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour venir attraper son tee-shirt avec force.

« Tu es tombé... dans le coma ? lui demanda Guillaume au creux de son oreille et il hocha la tête dans son cou.

— Oui... Et... J'ai perdu la vue. »

Il sentit le plus vieux stopper ses mouvements sur son dos en l'entendant dire cela et il pleura de plus belle, sentant la panique s'immiscer dans son corps en repensant au jour où il s'était réveillé et qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus voir, comme s'il était à présent plongé dans le noir le plus total.

« Comment ça ? entendit-il lui demander le plus grand et il se redressa difficilement contre lui pour venir lui faire face.

— Quand je me suis réveillé... se remit-il à expliquer en se passant une main devant les yeux pour essuyer ses larmes. Je ne voyais plus rien. Mes parents m'ont expliqué que j'étais resté profondément endormi pendant trois longues semaines et qu'ils avaient eu peur que je ne me réveille jamais. Ils m'ont ensuite expliqué que comme mes yeux avaient été touchés durant l'accident, les médecins m'avaient tout d'abord bandé les yeux pour les protéger avant d'enlever ces bandages quelques jours avant que je ne me réveille. J'ai passé toutes sortes de tests pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas et finalement, les médecins ont dit que mes yeux avaient été bien trop endommagés et que j'étais devenu aveugle à cause de l'accident.

— Mais... Mais tu vois là, non ? lui demanda Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils, semblant complètement sous le choc de ce qu'il lui avait avoué.

— Oui, dit Aurélien en hochant la tête. Cet accident s'est passé quand j'avais huit ans et depuis, j'ai appris à me comporter comme une personne aveugle, avec la canne, le chien, et le braille qui va avec... expliqua-t-il en faisant un petit geste de la main évasif dans les airs. Mais ces dernières années, avec l'avancée de la technologie et des progrès scientifiques... J'ai passé des heures et des heures en salle d'opération.

— Pour te faire recouvrir la vue ?

— Oui. Elles ont toutes échoué, mais mes parents n'ont jamais abandonné. Et cet été... Juste avant mon anniversaire... Ça a enfin marché, dit-il en se mettant à sangloter. J'ai eu le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire possible, Guillaume. C'était un vrai miracle que ça marche enfin... »

Aurélien sentit Guillaume se rapprocher imperceptiblement de lui et lui caresser la joue avec délicatesse.

« Aurél, ne pleure pas... Regarde-moi. Montre-moi ces yeux un peu... »

Il s'exécuta en entendant la demande du plus vieux et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit le doux sourire que Guillaume lui adressait.

« Tu as des yeux magnifiques. Tellement pétillants et... _profonds_. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces yeux un jour ont pu arrêter de voir...

— Pourtant... C'est la vérité... dit Aurélien en sentant son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine en entendant les mots du plus âgé.

— Je sais, Aurél. Je te crois, ne t'en fais pas. »

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux et la main de Guillaume sur sa joue, et Aurélien perdit la notion du temps en se noyant littéralement dans les yeux clairs du plus grand.


	8. Les parents.

« Mon cœur ? entendit-il sa mère l'appeler en entrant dans sa chambre alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit, dos à la porte, et Aurélien cacha son portable sous son oreiller avant de se tourner vers cette dernière.

— Oui, maman ? »

Il vit que son père était lui aussi là et offrit un petit sourire inquiet à ses parents, se demandant pourquoi ils étaient là tous les deux. Son père avait appelé sa mère pour lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer et où ils se trouvaient quand ils étaient à l'hôpital et celle-ci s'était précipité sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras quand ils étaient rentrés à la maison deux heures plus tard. Sa mère l'avait inondé de questions et, en voyant à quel point il avait l'air fatigué, son père lui avait dit de monter dans sa chambre se reposer et qu'il allait tout expliquer à sa mère. Il s'était allongé sur son lit, prenant son portable dans sa main pour lire les derniers messages qu'il avait reçu de ce mystérieux _-A_ qu'il savait maintenant être un garçon, et c'est à ce moment-là que sa mère avait toqué à la porte de sa chambre. Il vit ses parents s'approcher de lui et sa mère s'assit sur son lit pour être à côté de lui tandis que son père s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau, rapprochant cette dernière de son lit.

« Papa m'a tout raconté, Aurélien. Est-ce que tu connaissais cette personne qui a voulu te faire du mal ?

— N-Non... bégaya-t-il avant de secouer la tête, inquiet de ce que sa mère voulait lui dire.

— Tu es sûr ? lui demanda celle-ci d'une voix douce et il hocha la tête. Parce que si tu le sais, il faut qu'on en parle au directeur de ton lycée. Pour qu'il vire cette personne et qu'elle ne puisse plus te faire de mal.

— N-Non, je ne sais pas, maman. Je sais juste que c'est un garçon...

— Un garçon ? Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être le garçon à cause de qui tu t'étais cassé le bras l'an dernier ? lui demanda son père alors et il lança un regard inquiet à ce dernier.

— Non... Ce n'était pas sa voix... Ce n'était pas Victor...

— D'accord, Aurélien... J'irai parler au directeur dès demain matin.

— Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, surpris, en jetant un regard effrayé à son père.

— Oui, Aurélien. Tu dois te sentir en sécurité dans cette école, expliqua son père. Sinon, ça ne sert à rien que tu continues à y aller...

— Mais papa... Je... On ne sait même pas qui c'est... dit-il en pensant que si son père parlait au directeur, peut-être les messages deviendraient plus menaçants encore. Si ça se trouve c'est quelqu'un qui n'est même pas au lycée...

— Comment ça se fait qu'il t'ait contacté d'ailleurs pour te dire de le rejoindre là-bas ?

— J-Je sais pas... balbutia Aurélien, ne se sentant pas de dire la vérité à ses parents, et il sentit alors sa mère toucher doucement sa main pour qu'il la regarde.

— Est-ce que ce garçon t'a envoyé d'autres messages auparavant ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas la première fois que tu recevais un message de lui ?

— N-Non... C-C'était la première fois... » bégaya-t-il en refusant de tout avouer à ses parents sur les messages anonymes qu'il recevait depuis des semaines.

_Ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi il leur en avait pas parlé avant, eux qui avaient toujours tout fait pour le protéger._

« Il faut que tu nous le dises Aurélien si quelqu'un te menace ou te fait chanter. La police peut le retrouver.

— Non, je te jure... se mit-il à sangloter, détestant mentir ainsi à ses parents. J-Je ne sais pas qui c'est... C'est la première fois... Que je le vois...

— Et tu n'as pas pu reconnaître son visage dans la pénombre ? demanda alors son père en rapprochant la chaise de son lit pour pouvoir passer une main dans ses cheveux.

— Non, papa... Il avait une capuche et... Je ne vois rien dans le noir...

— Je sais mon ange, je sais... lui murmura son père avant de jeter un regard entendu à sa mère et de se retourner vers lui. Est-ce que tu as faim ?

— Non, pas beaucoup... Je veux seulement dormir...

— D'accord. Je t'apporte un bol de soupe quand même, d'accord ? » dit son père en se levant après avoir caressé une dernière fois ses cheveux.

Aurélien suivit son père des yeux jusqu'à ce que ce dernier sorte de sa chambre et il sentit sa mère lui tourner le visage en attrapant doucement son menton.

« Tu sais que l'on t'aime, mon cœur, hein ? lui dit-elle dans un sourire avant de se pencher vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à nouveau. Maintenant, appelle ton ami. Celui qui était là avec toi et qui t'a aidé... Comment il s'appelle déjà...?

— Guillaume, maman. Il s'appelle Guillaume.

— Oui, c'est ça, lui sourit sa mère. Appelle Guillaume pour lui dire que tout va bien et que les tests étaient positifs. D'accord ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête et sa mère se leva avant de déposer un petit baiser sur son front. Lorsque celle-ci sortit à son tour de sa chambre, il reprit son portable sous son oreiller et chercha le numéro de Guillaume qu'il avait entré dans son portable dans la voiture en allant à l'hôpital, ayant peur de le perdre s'il ne le faisait pas tout de suite. Il appuya sur son prénom et entendit plusieurs sonneries passer avant qu'il n'entende Guillaume décrocher, faisant naître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Allo ? dit la voix chaude du plus grand après une demie-seconde et son sourire s'élargit en l'entendant dans son oreille.

— Guillaume ? C'est Aurélien.

— Ah, Aurél ! Je commençais à me demander quand tu allais m'appeler, rit doucement le plus vieux avant de redevenir sérieux. Comment tu te sens ? Pas trop secoué ?

— Si, un peu... répondit-il sincèrement. Mais les tests étaient positifs alors l'hôpital m'a autorisé à rentrer chez moi après quelques heures...

— Tu m'en vois soulagé Aurélien, entendit-il Guillaume dire et il se mordit la lèvre en prenant son lapin en peluche dans ses bras bien qu'il savait qu'il avait passé l'âge pour ça.

— Guillaume ? Je voulais te remercier... dit-il doucement en serrant la peluche contre son ventre. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, bien sûr, mais... Tu as aussi respecté ma décision quant au fait de ne rien dire à mes parents par rapport à ce garçon...

— Oui, l'entendit-il soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. Je pensais bien que tu ne voudrais pas que je parle de lui à ton père. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire de toute façon, c'est à toi... Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses l'aide qu'ils pourraient t'apporter s'ils étaient au courant... C'est tes parents, Aurél. Ils ont le droit de savoir que quelqu'un cherche à te faire du mal, tu ne crois pas ?

— Je... C'est trop dangereux, Guillaume... murmura-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure doucement, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Déjà... Toi, tu es au courant alors que je ne voulais pas... Alors eux... J'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à eux si je leur en parle... Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin tout d'abord, c'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté de répondre à ses messages... Je me disait qu'il faisait ça pour passer le temps et que ce n'était que des menaces en l'air... Quand il me disait que ça se passerait mal s'il apprenait que quelqu'un était au courant de ces messages qu'il m'envoyait... Mais après... Ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir... Je suis terrifié de ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre. Je ne veux pas mettre d'autres personnes en danger, Guillaume. Tu comprends ? demanda-t-il dans un petit sanglot au plus vieux. Je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner si quelque chose arrivait à mes parents par ma faute...

— Aurél... entendit-il le plus grand l'appeler doucement et il lâcha son lapin pour s'essuyer les yeux de sa main. Je ne pense pas qu'il ira jusque là, hein ? Tes parents sont des adultes et le garçon que j'ai vu semblait être un adolescent seulement. Il n'osera jamais aller aussi loin. Peut-être qu'il n'avait même pas prévu que tu t'évanouisses tout à l'heure et que la situation lui a échappé...

— Il a tenté de me noyer, Guillaume... Comment la situation aurait-elle pu lui _échapper_? demanda-t-il en sanglotant de plus belle.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il ait voulu te tuer... C'est quand même quelque chose de très grave de tuer quelqu'un, tu crois qu'il aurait bousillé sa vie comme ça ? lui demanda Guillaume d'un air réellement inquiet. Je ne sais pas... Je pense plutôt qu'il a voulu te faire peur en te maintenant la tête sous l'eau et que c'est allé trop loin, malgré ce qu'il avait préalablement pensé faire. Après... Peut-être que je me trompe. »

Aurélien renifla, réfléchissant aux mots du plus grand et ne sachant pas que croire. C'est vrai que c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait _le garçon_ et que celui-ci tentait de lui faire du mal _physiquement_ et non plus moralement en le menaçant et en ressassant le passé. Il prit une grande inspiration, tremblant toujours à cause des larmes qu'il avait laissé couler, et dit d'une petite voix :

« Guillaume...? J'ai envie de te voir...

— Ah oui ? entendit-il le plus grand répondre dans ce qu'il lui semblait être un sourire et il hocha la tête bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir. Moi aussi, Aurél. Ça me ferait plaisir de te voir. Est-ce que tu peux sortir demain ? Vu que c'est samedi... On peut aller au parc en début d'après-midi, tant qu'il fait encore bon.

— Oui, demain c'est parfait. Je dirai à mes parents que je te rejoins pour les rassurer. Après ce que tu as fait pour moi, je pense ne pas me tromper si je dis qu'ils t'adorent sûrement déjà, dit-il dans un petit rire.

— Tant mieux alors, rit à son tour Guillaume et il sourit en l'entendant rire dans son oreille. Je te dis à demain alors, Aurél ? 14h devant l'entrée _Est_ , ça te va ?

— Très bien. À demain, Guillaume.

— À demain. Bonne nuit, Aurél.

— Bonne nuit... »

Un petit silence suivit sa phrase puis il entendit Guillaume raccrocher. Il sourit doucement en enlevant son portable de son oreille pour l'amener à ses cuisses et quelques secondes à peine plus tard, son père entra dans sa chambre portant un plateau dans ses mains.

« Tu as fini ton appel, mon ange ?

— Oui, j'ai appelé Guillaume... dit-il dans un petit sourire en suivant son père des yeux alors que ce dernier venait déposer le plateau sur son lit.

— Je me doute, oui. Comment il va ? Il est bien rentré chez lui ? demanda son père et il hocha la tête.

— Oui... On a prévu de se voir demain au parc à côté du lycée. J'ai le droit ?

— Bien sûr, répondit son père en riant. De toute façon, t'as pas attendu ma réponse pour accepter, non ?

— C-C'est vrai... Désolé, dit-il en rougissant doucement. J'aurai dû vous demander avant...

— Tout va bien, mon ange. J'aime beaucoup ce garçon et je lui fais confiance. Tu pourrais même prendre Cookie avec toi d'ailleurs, non ? Ça lui fera une promenade si vous allez au parc...

— Oui, bien sûr ! dit-il en souriant en pensant à sa chienne. Où c'est qu'elle est là ?

— Je crois qu'elle doit être en train de dormir, dit son père en rigolant. Maintenant qu'elle a bien mangé. »

Aurélien sourit doucement et son père se leva avant de se pencher vers lui pour embrasser son cuir chevelu doucement.

« Mange toi aussi maintenant. Au moins la soupe, d'accord ? lui dit son père et il se tourna vers le plateau pour voir une compote et un morceau de pain à côté du bol de soupe.

— Oui, papa.

— À demain, Aurélien. Je t'aime mon grand.

— Moi aussi papa, je t'aime. »

Son père lui sourit chaleureusement et tourna les talons avant de sortir de sa chambre et de le laisser seul. Aurélien prit le plateau et le posa sur ses cuisses, puis commença à manger sans grand appétit. _Demain, il reverrait Guillaume. Et cette pensée lui apportait un peu de baume au cœur._


	9. La balade.

« Guillaume ! »

Guillaume leva le visage de son portable en entendant la voix d'Aurélien et fut surpris de voir le plus jeune marcher avec un chien au bout d'une laisse. Ce dernier tira soudainement sur la laisse en l'apercevant et Guillaume le vit courir dans sa direction, emportant Aurélien avec lui dans son élan.

« Cookie ! » s'exclama-t-il en courant vers le chien pour lui dire de se calmer et lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, le chien aboya joyeusement, se levant sur ses pattes arrières pour poser ses pattes avant sur son ventre.

Il se mit à rire en voyant à quel point le golden retriever semblait joyeux de le voir et passa une main dans la fourrure marron claire de ce dernier. Il releva ensuite le visage et sourit à Aurélien qui tenait toujours la laisse, semblant un petit peu essoufflé.

« Ça va, Aurél ?

— O-Oui... dit Aurélien entre deux respirations. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait réagir comme ça en te voyant...

— C'est ma beauté naturelle ça, je te l'ai déjà dit ! répondit-il en riant. Ça les attire toutes comme des aimants. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Aurélien et le vit rougir doucement, comme la première fois qu'il lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Le plus jeune hocha la tête avant de lui offrir un petit sourire embarrassé et Guillaume lui sourit à son tour, fortement attendri par la couleur pourpre qu'était apparue sur ses joues.

« Mais tout va bien, t'es sûr ? Vu que tu n'as plus l'habitude de courir et tout... demanda-t-il alors d'un air soucieux en reprenant son sérieux.

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas... Ça va pas me tuer non plus. C'est juste que ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'ai pas fait... Alors, j'ose pas trop en temps normal... Et quand j'y suis obligé, je me retrouve vite à bout de souffle.

— D'accord... dit-il, soulagé, et il vit Aurélien enlever la laisse à son chien. Tu la laisses en liberté ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle parte ?

— Non, elle est très loyale. Tu sais, je l'ai depuis que j'ai neuf ans donc on est habitués l'un à l'autre maintenant, dit le plus jeune dans un sourire et la chienne aboya, comme pour confirmer ses dires. Je suis étonné que tu te souviennes de comment elle s'appelle, d'ailleurs... J'ai dû te le dire qu'une seule fois, non...?

— Oui, mais j'ai retenu Aurél. J'écoute quand tu me parles, hein. Je fais pas semblant. »

Il vit le plus jeune rougir de nouveau et ce dernier se baissa, cachant ainsi un instant son embarras, afin de ramasser un bout de bois qu'il lança au loin afin que sa chienne aille le chercher.

« C-Ça ne dérange pas ? Qu'elle reste avec nous ? Comme ça j'en profite pour la promener...

— Pas du tout. J'adore les chiens, Aurél. On y va ? » dit-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction du chemin qui s'enfonçait à travers le parc et Aurélien hocha la tête avant de se mettre en marche. Il lui emboîta aussitôt le pas, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. _Le plus jeune était tellement adorable_.

***

« J'en mourrai d'envie, merci Guillaume... lui dit le plus jeune en lui souriant près de 45 minutes plus tard, une glace à la vanille à la main.

— Ça me fait plaisir, Aurél. J'avais de l'argent sur moi alors autant l'utiliser, non ? lui sourit-il avant de croquer dans la glace au chocolat qu'il s'était pris pour lui, se tournant vers le chien du plus jeune à leur côté pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là. Tu veux goûter ?

— Ah... Non merci... C'est gentil mais j'aime pas trop le chocolat... dit Aurélien en lui lançant un petit regard désolé.

— Vraiment ? Mais c'est la vie le chocolat, Aurél !

— Je sais mais... Je suis allergique en fait... lui expliqua Aurélien avant de continuer en voyant son regard perplexe. Rien de grave, hein... Mais ça me fait éternuer... C'est un peu ridicule... »

Guillaume lança un sourire désabusé au plus jeune en l'entendant dire cela. _Est-ce qu'il pouvait être encore plus adorable encore ?_ Il vit alors Aurélien s'arrêter de marcher et appeler sa chienne avant de s'accroupir pour se mettre à son niveau. Guillaume le vit prendre un petit bout de glace avec la cuillère que leur avait donné à chacun le vendeur pour manger leur glace et la tendre à son chien :

« Tu veux de la vanille, Cookie ? Je sais que t'aime bien ça, hein... »

 _Ok, si. Il pouvait être encore plus adorable et il venait de le prouver._ La chienne du plus jeune avala goulument le morceau de glace et Aurélien se mit à rire devant son empressement.

« Bon chien... dit-il en souriant puis en venant caresser les poils de la chienne et Guillaume le regarda d'un air attendri, ne se rendant pas compte qu'Aurélien relevait déjà le visage pour le regarder. Guillaume...?

— Mm ? Pardon, tu m'as parlé ? demanda-t-il au plus jeune en sortant de ses pensées brusquement en le voyant lui lancer un petit regard inquiet.

— Tout va bien ? Tu me regardes étrangement...

— Hein ? Ah, non, non... répondit-il précipitamment, de peur qu'Aurélien ne le trouve bizarre. Je me demandais juste... Elle a le droit de manger de la glace ? Je veux dire... C'est autorisé pour les animaux ?

— Je sais pas, dit Aurélien en se redressant après une dernière caresse à son chien. Mais en tout cas, depuis que je lui en donne, elle n'a jamais été malade. Et comme elle a l'air d'aimer ça... »

Guillaume hocha la tête et l'instant d'après il vit Aurélien attraper son portable dans la poche de son pantalon, semblant avoir reçu de toute évidence un message. Il le vit ouvrir ce dernier pour le lire et s'approcha de lui pour lui prendre le portable des mains en le voyant écarquiller les yeux de terreur.

_« J'ai appris que tu t'en étais sorti ? Tu peux dire merci à Guillaume de t'avoir sauvé mais est-ce que lui pourra compter sur toi pour en faire de même lorsque je m'en prendrai à lui_ _afin de_ _l'écarter de mon chemin ? -A. »_

Guillaume vit les larmes monter aux yeux du plus jeune et il posa une main sur son dos pour caresser ce dernier doucement.

« Guillaume... commença à dire Aurélien d'une voix tremblante en se tournant vers lui et il le coupa avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

— Il ne me fera pas de mal. Qui que ce _-A_ soit. Je peux te l'assurer, Aurél. »

Il éteignit le portable du plus jeune et le mit dans la poche de la veste en jean qu'il avait sur les épaules, et reconnut alors sa veste qu'il lui avait passé la veille pour le réchauffer. Aurélien lui lança un regard interrogateur en le voyant s'immobiliser tout à coup et lui offrit un petit sourire en comprenant ce qu'il avait.

« Ah... Oui... Je voulais te la rendre vu que j'ai oublié de le faire hier...

— C'est pas grave, Aurél. Garde-là pour le moment, dit-il en souriant avant de porter une main à son dos pour le frotter un instant. Il fait froid et t'as rien d'autre. Et puis comme ça, je suis sûr que c'est pas la dernière fois que je te vois.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter de te voir Guillaume, lui dit le plus jeune d'une petite voix en lui lançant un regard attristé. Mais si on continue de le faire... Ce... _-A_... il te fera du mal...

— Je ne lui en laisserai pas le temps, Aurél. Je trouverai un moyen de comprendre qui il est avant qu'il ne m'atteigne. Je te le jure.

— Mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux... Si jamais tu viens contrecarrer ses plans comme tu l'as fait hier soir...

— J'espère bien réussir à contrecarrer ses plans tant qu'il essaye de te faire du mal, hein... dit-il en interrompant le plus jeune et en venant poser une main sur sa joue pour la caresser doucement. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Aurél, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Aurélien plongea son regard sombre dans le sien et il le vit sembler y chercher quelque chose avant qu'il ne vienne se blottir contre lui.

« Je ne peux pas ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi, Guillaume. Tu es devenu beaucoup trop important à mes yeux en si peu de temps pour que ça ne me fasse rien d'imaginer qu'il puisse te faire du mal. »

Guillaume sentit son cœur rater un battement dans sa cage thoracique en entendant la déclaration du plus jeune et vint entourer sa taille de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Il remonta une main jusqu'à ses cheveux pour la poser délicatement sur ces dernier et déposa un baiser sur son cuir chevelu tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur la chienne derrière Aurélien. Celle-ci les regardait curieusement, la tête penchée sur le côté et la langue pendante, comme si elle se demandait ce qui leur arrivait pour être dans les bras l'un de l'autre à présent.

« Je ne le laisserai pas nous faire du mal, Aurél. Ni à toi, ni à moi. Je trouverai une solution. Crois-moi. »

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien et Guillaume caressa tendrement ses cheveux, afin de l'apaiser. _Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher ce garçon d'approcher Aurélien à nouveau. C'était une promesse qu'il se faisait à lui-même. Et ce genre de promesse, il les tenait toujours._


	10. L'altercation.

« Maintenant que t'es plus aveugle, tu pourrais te dépêcher un peu plus, non ? »

Aurélien écarquilla les yeux d'un air terrifié en entendant une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien lui dire cela d'une voix moqueuse alors qu'il travaillait sur un ordinateur, dans une salle à l'étage au CDI de son lycée, près de deux semaines plus tard. Il se retourna brusquement et tomba nez-à-nez avec, comme il s'y attendait, Victor.

« V-Victor ? Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? bégaya-t-il en regardant d'un air effrayé le garçon qui se tenait debout devant lui et se retrouva comme paralysé, incapable de faire le moindre geste devant tous les souvenirs de l'année dernière qui lui revenaient alors en mémoire.

— Oh, parce que tu me remets ? Même sans m'avoir jamais vu ? Je suis flatté, lui dit le garçon au visage anguleux en lui souriant de manière mesquine.

— C-C'est ta voix, expliqua-t-il en déglutissant. Je me souviens d'elle...

— Ah oui ? dit Victor en exhalant un rire mauvais avant de se pencher vers lu et de poser ses deux mains sur la table derrière lui pour l'emprisonner de ses bras. Alors peut-être que je devrais faire plus attention à moins parler la prochaine fois, hein ?

— Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là...? balbutia-t-il alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et juste quand l'autre garçon allait lui répondre, il entendit la voix de Guillaume l'appeler derrière celui-ci.

— Aurél ! »

La seconde d'après il sentit Guillaume pousser Victor pour l'éloigner de lui et il vit le plus grand se placer entre lui et l'autre garçon.

« T'es qui toi ? Qu'est-ce que qui te prend ?! cria Guillaume en direction de l'autre garçon et Aurélien l'entendit, plus qu'il ne le vit comme Guillaume se tenait devant lui, répondre à son ami dans un sourire.

— Je lui demandais seulement gentiment de me passer son ordinateur comme ça fait une éternité qu'il est dessus. C'est tout. Pas la peine de s'énerver, hein.

— Il y a une quantité de postes de libre au rez-de-chaussée et tu viens le faire chier ici, alors qu'il est seul et qu'il demande rien à personne ? S'il a besoin de temps, il a le droit de le prendre. Et toi, tu peux aller te faire voir ailleurs.

— Je vois que ton ami n'est pas très détendu, Aurélien. Je te laisse alors, je n'ai pas envie de me battre aujourd'hui. Bye-bye. »

Aurélien baissa la tête, les souvenirs qu'avait fait remonté en lui l'autre garçon se battant dans son esprit, et il entendit Guillaume se retourner vers lui une fois que Victor eut quitté la salle, s'accroupissant au sol pour se mettre à sa hauteur, assis comme il était sur la chaise.

« Aurél ? Ça va ? lui demanda Guillaume et devant son absence de réponse, il le sentit se baisser pour venir croiser son regard, caché derrière sa frange noire. Eh... Parle-moi. C'était qui ce mec ?

— V-Victor... balbutia-t-il et il vit Guillaume froncer les sourcils immédiatement.

— Quoi ? Vraiment ? Je lui aurai cassé la gueule à ce connard si j'avais su !

— Non... dit-il en relevant le visage et en secouant la tête. Ça ne sert à rien que tu te mettes dans la merde pour de l'histoire ancienne...

— C'est pas _ancien_ , Aurél. Il t'a cassé le bras il y a à peine plus de six mois... C'est _rien_ , niveau temporalité. Sans compter toutes les autres choses qu'il t'a fait subir, hein. Les menaces, les provocations, les insultes, les railleries... commença à énumérer Guillaume et il secoua la tête, sentant ses larmes couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse plus les retenir.

— Arrête... Je ne veux pas avoir à y repenser... »

Aurélien vit Guillaume lui adresser un regard coupable et la seconde d'après, le plus grand se pencha vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Excuse-moi, Aurél. Je me suis emporté en me rappelant tout ce que tu m'avais raconté sur lui. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine...

— Je sais... Je ne t'en veux pas... murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux bruns du plus grand et sourit faiblement en sentant l'odeur de son shampoing au caramel. Tu sens bon... ne put-il s'empêcher de dire et il entendit le rire clair de Guillaume résonner au creux de son oreille.

— Merci Aurél, dit Guillaume en se reculant légèrement avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux tendrement. Petit charmeur, va... Toi aussi, tu sens bon. C'est quel fruit...?

— D-Du citron, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement devant le geste affectif que venait de lui donner le plus vieux. C'est mon gel douche depuis que je suis petit et j'ai jamais changé. » expliqua-t-il en exhalant un petit rire et Guillaume vint s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de lui pour le regarder de manière attendrie.

Aurélien lui lança un petit regard timide et le plus vieux se passa une main derrière la nuque lorsqu'il sembla se rendre compte qu'il était en train de le fixer, encore une fois.

« Euh... Heureusement que tu m'avais donné rendez-vous, hein... lui dit Guillaume et il hocha la tête, se demandant alors comment tout cela se serait fini si Guillaume ne s'était pas interposé un peu plus tôt entre Victor et lui. Tu... Tu es sûr que ça ne peut pas être lui -A, Aurel ?

— Je... J'en suis pas _persuadé_ à 100%, mais ça m'étonnerait fortement. Je te l'ai dit, la voix de -A dans mon esprit était beaucoup plus grave... Et... Il avait l'air un peu plus grand... Non...?

— Je sais pas... Je me rappelle plus trop de la silhouette que j'ai vu près de la piscine, dit Guillaume en réfléchissant. Elle était un peu trop loin de moi pour que je puisse la détailler plus que ça. Mais ce connard reste un suspect alors je vais aller m'assurer que ce n'est pas lui tout de même -A.

— C-Comment tu vas faire ? demanda-t-il en regardant Guillaume d'un air inquiet, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine.

— Je sais pas, je trouverai bien. Déjà j'ai un site pour tracer les IP via les téléphones portables. Puis si c'est lui _-A_ il doit avoir un deuxième téléphone dans son sac ou ton numéro quelque part dans son téléphone... Puisqu'il te harcèle même quand t'es au lycée...

— Je... Comprends pas ce que tu comptes faire... balbutia-t-il et Guillaume sortit de ses réflexions en entendant lui dire cela d'une voix tremblante.

— Je ne sais pas encore, Aurél. Fouiller son casier...? Son portable...? Va savoir.

— Guillaume... commença-t-il et il vit dans son regard que rien qu'il ne puisse dire ne le ferait changer d'avis alors il se ravisa. Juste... Fais attention, d'accord ?

— Ne t'en fais pas, Aurél. Je fais _toujours_ attention, lui dit le plus vieux d'un air extrêmement sérieux avant de se radoucir et de lui offrir un tendre sourire. On va manger maintenant ? »

Il hocha la tête de manière hésitante et se leva en souriant doucement au plus grand. Il était inquiet pour lui parce qu'il savait bien que maintenant que Guillaume s'était mis cette idée en tête, il n'arriverait pas à le raisonner. Il ferma les fenêtres ouvertes qu'il avait ouverte dans le moteur de recherche de son ordinateur pour faire des recherches pour son devoir de chimie et mit son sac sur son épaule. Il sentit bientôt Guillaume poser sa main sur son dos pour le guider hors de la petite pièce et il poussa un soupire de bien-être silencieux. _La main du plus grand en contact avec son dos, c'était une sensation bien agréable qui le faisait se sentir en sécurité et protégé._


	11. La bagarre.

Guillaume soupira profondément en refermant le casier d'un geste brusque. Il avait suivit Victor lorsqu'il l'avait vu se diriger vers le terrain de sport avec sa classe, ayant dans l'idée de fouiller ses affaires pour voir s'il était l'interlocuteur anonyme du plus jeune. Il avait beaucoup surveillé Victor ces derniers jours, les vacances de Noël avançant à grand pas. En fait, les vacances débutaient ce soir après les cours alors c'était sa dernière chance de fouiller les affaires de l'autre garçon avant longtemps. Aurélien avait continué de recevoir des messages, toujours brefs et tenant en une phrase, de la personne qui tentait tant bien que mal de l'intimider. Guillaume se demandait ce que ce -A voulait en réalité. _Le faire chanter, mais par rapport à quoi ? Le menacer ? Pour quoi faire ?_ Trouver cette personne était rapidement devenu une obsession pour lui même si Aurélien lui disait de lâcher l'affaire et que tant que ce n'était que des textos, ce n'était pas très grave. _Mais il avait peur_. Peur que ce -A ne tente de passer à la vitesse supérieure, encore une fois, et ne tente de blesser, voir tuer, Aurélien. Il ne comprenait pas _qui_ pourrait avoir envie de faire souffrir autant le plus jeune, qui était à ses yeux la douceur et la gentillesse même, et surtout _pour quelle raison_. Et puis il savait qu'au fond le plus jeune lui disait d'arrêter de chercher mais espérait secrètement que tout cela s'arrête. Parce qu'il était terrorisé par ce garçon inconnu. Aurélien lui avait montré tout les derniers messages qu'il avait reçu de -A et un l'avait particulièrement marqué, de par sa cruauté :

_«_ _Ça ne te manque pas trop d'être aveugle, Aurélien ? Mais tant mieux, comme ça tu pourras me voir venir quand je viendrai me venger._ _»_

Lorqu'après les cours il l'avait vu sortir à son tour du lycée quelques jours auparavant, il avait dit au revoir à ses amis pour le rejoindre en voyant à quel point il avait l'air abattu. Plus il s'était approché de lui et plus il lui avait semblé voir des larmes sur ses joues alors que le plus jeune avait la tête baissée en direction de son portable et il lui avait pris ce dernier des mains pour lire le message avant qu'il ne l'arrête. Parce qu'il se doutait que même si Aurélien essayait d'être le plus transparent et sincère possible avec lui, il y avait quand même certains messages qu'il lui cachait. _Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient trop violents. Peut-être pour une autre raison_. Et il en avait eu la preuve en voyant sa réaction en le voyant lui prendre son portable pour lire celui-là. Aurélien s'était figé sur place, un air terrifié sur le visage, et avait éclaté en sanglots. Il l'avait alors pris fortement dans ses bras, se foutant des regards des autres adolescents sur eux et sûrement aussi de ses amis qui commençaient à être habitués à ce qu'il les délaisse pour le plus jeune, et avait caressé ses cheveux d'un geste se voulant réconfortant. Un mot tournant dans son esprit en boucle : _vengeance_. Il sentit sa mâchoire se serrer machinalement en repensant à ce moment et sortit des vestiaires, les mains serrés en poings de frustration. _Il n'avait rien trouvé. Et de toute façon, même s'il avait pu trouver son portable, c'était celui d'Aurélien qui lui fallait s'il voulait remonter la trace de ce numéro de malheur._

***

Lorsqu'il passa à côté du terrain de sport en sortant des vestiaires, il vit un attroupement au milieu de celui-ci et s'y dirigea machinalement, un mauvais pressentiment lui tordant l'estomac d'inquiétude. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'après avoir joué des coudes il réussit enfin à se faufiler à travers la foule d'adolescents entourant un garçon au sol et reconnut le plus jeune, les cheveux attachés en une petite couette lâche.

« Aurél ! s'écria-t-il en se jetant près de lui par terre et Aurélien ouvrit les yeux en faisant une grimace de douleur.

— Aïe... Ma cuisse... murmura le plus jeune avant de se tourner vers lui et de lui jeter un regard surpris, malgré les larmes qui semblaient déjà prêtes à couler de ses yeux. G-Guillaume ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit-il précipitamment en regardant la cuisse égratignée et toute rouge d'Aurélien qui portait un short de sport. Et toi, Aurél ? Pourquoi t'es là ?

— Moi...? J'ai cours de sport, moi... On a un tournoi d'entraînement de basket avec une autre classe de _Première_ et... »

 _Et bien sûr, cette classe devait être celle de Victor_ , termina-t-il dans sa tête en se tournant vers le garçon qui était un petit peu plus avancé que les autres dans le cercle autour d'eux. _Victor_. Bien sûr, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.

« Espèce de- dit-il en serrant les dents et se levant pour faire face à l'autre garçon qui lui sourit en retour.

— Tiens, le _chevalier_ qui vient toujours à la rescousse de sa _princesse_ , se moqua le garçon en face de lui. Je peux t'assurer que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, hein. De le pousser. Il était seulement sur mon chemin.

— Va te faire enculer ! lui cria-t-il alors avant de l'empoigner par son tee-shirt et de le rapprocher de son visage pour lui lancer un regard noir. Je te préviens, si tu le touches encore une fois, je ne donnerai pas cher de ta peau... dit-il à voix basse et Victor exhala un petit rire, ne semblant pas du tout inquiété.

— Me faire enculer...? Non, tu vois c'est pas trop mon délire. C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait dire ça, non ?

— Quoi ?! » dit-il en plissant les yeux, se demandant s'il avait bien compris son allusion, et quand il le vit esquisser un sourire mesquin et jeter un regard vers le plus jeune derrière lui, il n'y tint plus.

Le coup de poing partit avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences d'une action telle et il vit le regard incrédule que lui lança Victor quand celui-ci tomba par terre, une main sur sa mâchoire. Il avait un air apeuré sur le visage et Guillaume pensa qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête et qu'on n'en vienne aux mains ainsi. Guillaume entendit le professeur de sport s'avancer vers eux en donnant un coup de sifflet et leva les yeux au ciel, sachant très bien ce qu'il l'attendait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

— À moi de vous poser la question professeur, répondit-il sur un ton provocateur. Ça vous arrive souvent de vous absenter pour laisser vos élèves se faire casser la gueule sans rien avoir à dire ?

— Pardon ?

— Guillaume... entendit-il Aurélien l'appeler dans son dos et en se tournant vers lui, il le vit essayer de se redresser malgré la douleur. Arrête, s'il-te-plaît... Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être méchant comme ça. »

Guillaume s'approcha du plus jeune pour l'aider à se tenir debout malgré sa cuisse qui semblait lui faire grandement souffrir et Aurélien lui offrit un petit sourire pour le remercier.

« Professeur, est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie ?

— Euh... Oui, oui, bien sûr... répondit le prof de sport alors qu'il semblait encore se demander ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence. Qui vous a fait ça, Cotentin ? »

Guillaume vit le plus jeune hésiter un moment avant de faire un signe de tête en direction de Victor, qui était en train de se relever face à eux.

« Victor, monsieur. Encore et toujours... »

Le professeur se tourna vers ce dernier, un air terriblement déçu sur le visage, et s'approcha de lui :

« Vous avez besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, vous aussi ?

— Non, professeur... répondit Victor en baissant les yeux au sol.

— Et bien tant mieux ! Parce que vous ne le méritez pas, Kolowitsch ! Faites-moi six tours de terrain, tout de suite ! Et vous Cotentin, allez à l'infirmerie. Accompagnez-le, euh... Vous, dit le prof de sport en se tournant vers lui, lui lançant un regard déstabilisé.

— Tranchant, professeur, dit-il en esquissant un petit sourire et il vit le professeur hocher la tête avant de tourner les talons, criant aux autres élèves de se remettre en position. On y va, Aurél ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête et il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher, se dirigeant vers la limite du terrain de basket afin de prendre ses affaires sur le chemin, avant d'aller à l'infirmerie.


	12. L'invitation.

Aurélien se mordit la lèvre inférieure fébrilement, attendant que l'infirmière ne sorte pour aller dire au directeur d'appeler ses parents pour qu'ils viennent le chercher, et quand elle le fit enfin, il lança un regard hésitant en direction du plus âgé qui regardait ses pieds assis sur une chaise à quelques mètres du petit lit sur lequel il était allongé.

« Guillaume... l'appela-t-il alors après une nette hésitation et celui-ci releva la tête instantanément, lui lançant un petit regard inquiet. Pourquoi t'as été si insolent un peu plus tôt ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas te foutre dans la merde juste pour mes beaux yeux...

— C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux tes yeux, lui répondit Guillaume en exhalant un petit rire et lui arrachant malgré lui un petit sourire. Je pense pas que je sois beaucoup mis dans la merde avec ton prof...

— Tu lui as dit ton nom de famille, répondit-il aussitôt en reprenant son air sérieux puis troquant ce dernier pour un regard inquiet. Enfin... C'est ton _vrai_ nom de famille, n'est-ce pas ?

— _Tranchant_? Oui, oui... C'est mon vrai nom, monsieur _Cotentin_ , dit en riant le plus grand et Aurélien sourit de nouveau, ne pouvant s'en empêcher devant la beauté de son rire. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je crois qu'il en avait un peu rien à faire de moi. Je crois que c'est Victor qui l'intéressait plus pour ce coup.

— Il était présent quand Victor m'a fait tombé dans les escaliers l'an dernier, expliqua-t-il alors au plus âgé avant d'exhaler un petit rire. J'ai reconnu son odeur quand il est sorti de la cafétéria pour venir voir comment j'allais. Je crois qu'il était là avant même que le directeur et l'infirmière ne soient là... Et c'est lui qui a engueulé copieusement Victor alors que le directeur m'aidait à me relever... »

Aurélien vit Guillaume se lever de sa chaise pour s'approcher du lit après lui avoir lancé un regard étonné et le plus vieux vint s'asseoir sur ce dernier pour être plus proche de lui.

« Je mangeais à la cafète ce jour-là, Aurél. J'étais assis avec mes amis et on rigolait quand j'ai entendu un mouvement de foule et des gens se précipiter vers la sortie. Dont ton professeur de sport. Mais je ne me suis pas levé, j'avais pas envie d'être comme tous ces gens qui se ruent quelque part dès qu'il s'y passe la moindre petite chose. Je ne savais pas... dit le plus grand en venant prendre sa main délicatement dans la sienne. Si j'étais sorti à ce moment-là, comme tout le monde... Peut-être qu'on se serait connu plus tôt...

— Ou peut-être qu'au contraire, nous rencontrer à ce moment-là ne nous aurait pas rendu service, murmura-t-il en caressant de son pouce le dos de la main du plus vieux en sentant le regret qui l'habitait en ce moment précis. Peut-être que tu aurais seulement jeté un coup d'œil curieux avant de rentrer à nouveau pour manger avec tes potes... Et c'est tout. Peut-être que... le _destin_... Ou la vie, comme tu préfères... Ne t'aurait pas mis une deuxième fois sur mon chemin après ça et on ne se serait plus jamais rencontré. »

Aurélien vit Guillaume se plonger dans ses pensées, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, et quand Guillaume se concentra à nouveau sur lui, Aurélien lui sourit doucement.

« C'est vrai que je suis rarement insolent, dit Guillaume en faisant une petite grimace. Mais quand on s'attaque à des gens importants pour moi, il faut pas s'attendre à ce que je reste là sans rien dire, Aurél. »

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et il sentit alors Guillaume frôler sa jambe de son index, le faisant frissonner.

« Je peux voir ta blessure de guerre, petit soldat ?

— Il n'y a pas grand chose à voir maintenant qu'elle est recouverte d'un bandage, répondit-il après avoir rit de bon cœur au surnom que venait de lui donner le plus vieux. Mais oui... Fais-toi plaisir. »

Il sentit Guillaume frôler de ses doigts le bandage que lui avait fait l'infirmière au niveau de la cuisse gauche et sourit tendrement. _Guillaume était tellement doux_.

« Tu veux venir à la maison quand papa ou maman viendra me chercher ? demanda-t-il, une douce chaleur dans la poitrine, et il vit Guillaume lui sourire tendrement à son tour à son invitation.

— Avec plaisir, Aurél.

— Tant mieux... J'ai pas envie de te quitter tout de suite avant les vacances. »

Il sentit Guillaume prendre sa main dans la sienne à nouveau et le vit lui offrir un large sourire à sa déclaration. _Moi non plus, Aurél. C'est le message qu'il lisait dans son sourire_.

***

« Et alors, tu as réussi à trouver ce que tu cherchais ? » demanda-t-il cinq heures plus tard lorsqu'ils furent dans sa chambre, Guillaume et lui, après avoir mangé avec ses parents.

Son père avait été celui qui était venu le chercher au lycée et, comme il s'y attendait, celui-ci avait proposé à Guillaume de venir à la maison et même de rester manger le soir, lui disant qu'il pourrait le ramener en voiture après pas trop tard. _Il savait que son père aimait beaucoup Guillaume_ _. A_ _insi que sa mère_ _. Et_ _maintenant sa grand-mère_ _,_ _qui avait paru beaucoup l'apprécier tandis qu'elle le noyait_ _sous ses_ _questions pendant le repas... Cookie aussi d'ailleurs semblait adorer le plus vieux, lui ayant sauté dessus dès qu'elle l'avait reconnu quand Guillaume était entré à sa suite un peu plus tôt dans le salon. Tout le monde aimait le plus âgé_ _en fait dans sa famille._ _Et c'était tant mieux. Parce que lui aussi aimait beaucoup Guillaume_. Et peut-être même plus que ça... L'aimait _tout court_. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se pencher plus que ça sur ses sentiments pour le plus âgé car celui-ci s'assit soudainement à ses côtés sur son lit en soupirant.

« Non, rien du tout. Je crois que tu avais raison au final. Victor n'est rien d'autre qu'un connard. Un connard sans cervelle, mais pas un psychopathe.

— J'ai dit ça moi ? se moqua-t-il en riant doucement et Guillaume exhala un petit rire avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

— Non. Mais tu l'as pensé, avoue. »

Il retint un rire de passer le seuil de ses lèvres et jeta un regard pétillant au plus vieux, avant de se mettre à bailler sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Oula... Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en riant doucement.

— Tu es fatigué, Aurél ? lui demanda Guillaume en passant une main dans sa frange et il hocha la tête doucement.

— Oui, cette journée m'a... épuisé, vraiment.

— Je comprends. Va dormir alors. Ton père va me ramener chez moi...

— Oui, dit-il en s'allongeant sur son lit et en fermant les yeux, sentant le sommeil sur le point de le cueillir. Je me mettrai en pyjama... Quand tu seras parti... »

Il sentit Guillaume caresser ses cheveux avec tendresse, l'amenant malgré son bon vouloir à sombrer plus vite qu'il ne le voudrait dans le sommeil, et il murmura, l'esprit déjà un peu ailleurs :

« Tout le monde t'aime bien... Tu fais quelque chose le soir du réveillon...? Je suis sûr que ça les dérangerait pas que tu le passes avec nous...

— Ça me ferait très plaisir Aurél, l'entendit-il lui répondre d'une voix lointaine, alors qu'il sombrait toujours plus dans le sommeil. On ne fait rien de spécial avec ma mère pour Noël, elle aime pas ça.

— Cool... Tu viendras alors... » murmura-t-il dans un dernier effort et l'instant d'après tout devint noir et silencieux autour de lui.

 _Il s'était endormi_.


	13. Le réveillon.

« Guillaume !! »

Guillaume sentit un sourire s'inscrire sur ses lèvres lorsque le plus jeune vint lui ouvrir moins de cinq secondes après qu'il ait sonné, un grand sourire enthousiaste sur le visage, près de trois jours plus tard. Aurélien avait le bout du nez et les joues tout rouge et son sourire s'accentua en remarquant le pull de noël rouge qu'il portait sur le dos. Des rennes et des sapins étaient brodés sur son pull et il aperçut une jolie couleur pourpre apparaître sur ses joues, augmentant la rougeur déjà présente sur ces dernières, lorsque le plus jeune comprit ce qu'il était en train de regarder comme ça.

« C'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a offert l'an dernier... balbutia le plus jeune d'un air fortement embarrassé et Guillaume lui sourit tendrement.

— Mamie Janine ?

— Oui... Je voulais lui faire plaisir en le mettant aujourd'hui... »

Guillaume exhala un petit rire devant son air adorable et se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Et tu as bien raison. Il est bien joli ce pull de noël. »

Il sentit Aurélien se blottir un peu plus contre lui et remonter doucement ses mains sur son dos, avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

« Je suis tellement content que tu sois là aujourd'hui, Guillaume...

— Moi aussi Aurél, moi aussi. »

Il le sentit se serrer imperceptiblement plus contre lui et pensa un peu distraitement au message qu'il savait qu'Aurélien avait reçu le matin-même de la part de -A. _Profite bien de ce dernier noël en compagnie de tous les gens que t'aime, Guillaume inclut. Qui tombera en premier ? Toi ou lui ? -A._ Guillaume déposa un petit baiser sur le cuir chevelu du plus jeune en pensant qu'il devait lui dire qu'il avait réussi à copier l'intégralité de son téléphone portable la dernière fois, lorsqu'il était venu chez lui et qu'Aurélien s'était endormi sous ses caresses. _Il savait qu'Aurélien paniquerait dès le moment où il le lui avouerait alors il se dit que ça pouvait bien attendre après les festivités._

« Tu... Tu devrais venir dans le jardin... dit Aurélien en se détachant de lui, passant une main rapidement sur ses yeux. Il a neigé toute la nuit et papa et moi on a fait un bonhomme de neige. Je vais te le montrer, viens. »

Guillaume exhala un petit rire et posa sa main sur le dos du plus jeune, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait ouvrir la voie et qu'il le suivait.

« Laisse-moi dire bonjour à ta famille avant quand même et après je suis tout à toi jusqu'à la fin de la journée... D'accord ? » murmura-t-il en voyant la mère et la grand-mère d'Aurélien près de la cheminée lorsqu'ils passèrent dans le salon et celui-ci s'arrêta dans son élan, hochant la tête doucement.

Guillaume laissa glisser sa main doucement du dos du plus jeune et alla saluer la famille d'Aurélien, un grand sourire sur le visage, alors qu'il sentait le regard de ce dernier sur son dos. _Il était tellement heureux_. _Et quand il se tourna pour regarder Aurélien, la mère et la grand-mère de ce dernier l'ayant salué comme s'il était leur propre fils, il vit à son sourire que lui aussi semblait rayonner de bonheur._

***

« Aurél, il faut que je te dise quelqu'un chose... » dit-il en fermant la porte de la chambre du plus jeune plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps sur la petite ville.

Il se retourna et sourit tendrement en voyant Aurélien affalé sur son lit, sur le dos, et une main sur le ventre. _C'est vrai qu'ils avaient beaucoup trop mangé, le repas était succulent_. Ils avaient aidé dans l'après-midi la mère du plus jeune à faire ce dernier et le reste du temps, ils l'avaient passé à jouer aux cartes avec la famille d'Aurélien ou bien à l'extérieur, profitant de la neige qui était tombée durant la nuit.

« C'est pas quelque chose de grave au moins...? lui demanda Aurélien en se redressant soudain sur ses coudes pour pouvoir lui lancer un regard inquiet.

— Non, non... dit-il précipitamment en s'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau du plus jeune avant de la rapprocher de son lit. Seulement, il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas t'énerver. J'ai fait ça seulement dans le but de t'aider par rapport à ces messages anonymes...

— Guillaume, tu me fais peur, lui dit Aurélien en se redressant alors tout à fait sur son lit, posant même les pieds au sol. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

— Voilà, la dernière fois que je suis venu chez toi... Enfin, la première et dernière fois... Tu t'es endormi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que j'étais encore dans la chambre ? dit-il doucement et Aurélien hocha la tête d'un air hésitant. Tu avais posé ton portable sur ta table de chevet, tu te rappelles ? Alors quand tu t'es endormi...

— Tu as lu tous les messages que m'a envoyé -A ?! Ne me dit pas que les as lu, Guillaume...!! le coupa Aurélien en le regardant d'un air paniqué et il secoua la tête précipitamment, posant une main sur sa cuisse pour le calmer.

— Non, non...! Je n'ai pas lu ses messages, je te jure.

— Q-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait alors avec mon portable, Guillaume...? lui demanda Aurélien en lui lançant un regard apeuré.

— Je... J'ai réussi à copier toutes les données grâce à un outil que j'avais prévu pour le portable de Victor. Mais il n'y avait rien à chercher dans le sien.

— Q-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? lui demanda en bégayant le plus jeune qui fronça les sourcils.

— Ça veut dire que j'ai réussi à dupliquer ton téléphone, Aurél. J'ai branché cet outil sur mon ordinateur chez moi, et c'est en train d'essayer de retracer le numéro de -A. De remonter à la source, si tu préfères.

— Comment ça marche ? demanda Aurélien en fronçant les sourcils de plus belle et il enleva sa main de la cuisse du plus jeune pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit.

— C'est comme une sorte de carte de la ville qui zoome de plus en plus, à mesure que ça avance, sur l'endroit où habite -A. J'en suis à 60% là. Peut-être que ce sera fini ce soir. Imagine Aurél, si on sait qui est -A ce soir ? Tout sera enfin terminé ! » s'écria-t-il de manière enthousiaste.

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien, restant silencieux alors qu'il semblait réfléchir intensément devant toutes les informations qu'il lui avait apporté.

« Ce serait vraiment bien, en effet... l'entendit-il alors murmurer et il fronça légèrement les sourcils, venant glisser une main dans sa frange.

— Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Aurél ? T'as pas l'air plus soulagé que ça à l'idée d'en finir.

— Non, c'est pas ça... C'est juste... Que ça me fait peur, Guillaume. Je vais enfin savoir qui me harcèle moralement depuis des mois et... Me dire que si ça se trouve c'est quelqu'un que je connais... Vu tout ce qu'il sait sur moi... Sur mon passé...

— Aurél, je n'ai pas lu les messages qu'il t'a envoyé par le passé... Mais ceux qui sont arrivés _depuis_ que j'ai fait la copie de tes données sur mon ordi, je n'ai pas pu _ne pas_ les lire. Ils s'affichent en grand sur mon écran... Comme des notifications...

— Alors tu as vu les messages que -A a envoyé depuis... depuis trois jours ? lui demanda Aurélien d'une voix hésitante et il sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant essayer de se retenir de pleurer.

— Oui, Aurél...

— Tu as vu le message qui t'était destinait ? Et celui qu'il m'a envoyé ce matin dans lequel il te menace ? »

Guillaume hocha la tête en offrant un petit sourire désolée au plus jeune en pensant au message qui s'était affiché sur son ordinateur le lendemain matin de quand il avait copié les données de son téléphone. _Message pour Guillaume : Raté. Ce n'était pas Victor. Et maintenant que je sais que tu essaies de découvrir qui je suis toi aussi, j'ai enfin une bonne raison pour t'éliminer. -A._

« Je ne le laisserai pas me faire du mal, Aurél. N'aie pas peur pour moi, d'accord ?

— Mais comment tu veux que je n'aie pas peur, Guillaume ? Il sait tout... Absolument tout ! À croire qu'il est présent avec nous en permanence ! Comment il peut savoir tout ça ?!

— Aurél, calme-toi je t'en prie... implora-t-il le plus jeune en le voyant se mettre à paniquer ainsi. On sera fixés ce soir. Ou bien cette nuit. D'accord ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête et s'effondra dans ses bras, et pile à ce moment-là, il entendit le portable du plus jeune vibrer sur sa table de chevet. Aurélien se redressa d'un air apeuré et attrapa son portable d'un air hésitant plusieurs longues secondes plus tard, alors qu'il posait une main sur son dos pour lui donner du courage. Aurélien déverrouilla son téléphone et appuya sur la petite enveloppe qui clignotait sur son écran, indiquant un nouveau message. Guillaume se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour lire le message en même temps que lui.

_«_ _C'est vrai, Aurélien. Tu as raison. Je suis partout. Et surtout dans ton esprit coupable. Ma vengeance est proche alors ouvre grand les yeux. Maintenant que tu le peux. - A_ _»_

Guillaume vit Aurélien lâcher son portable qui vint rebondir sur le sol de sa chambre et, quand Aurélien éclata en sanglots, il le prit fortement dans ses bras.

« Aurél...! Bordel... jura-t-il dans sa barbe. Quel fils de... Pourquoi il parle de vengeance ? Ce n'est pas la première fois en plus, non ? dit-il en forçant le plus jeune à se redresser contre lui. Parle-moi, Aurél...!

— Je sais pas, je sais pas... sanglota Aurélien sans réussir à se calmer et Guillaume prit son visage dans ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder, malgré les larmes qui inondaient ses joues.

— Aurél, réfléchit...! De quoi est-ce qu'il pourrait bien vouloir parler ?! De quelle vengeance pourrait-il s'agir...?!

— Je sais pas, Guillaume... Je ne peux pas...

— Il a l'air d'être beaucoup attaché au fait que tu aies été aveugle dans le passé... réfléchit-il en essayant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux du plus jeune, mais ses larmes rendaient la chose difficile, voir impossible. Ça doit être quelqu'un qui était présent le jour de l'accident, non ? L'accident chez ton ami là, comment il s'appelle déjà...?

— A-Arthur ? bégaya Aurélien avant de secouer la tête avec force. N-Non, ça ne peut pas être lui... C'est impossible...

— Je n'ai pas dit que c'était lui mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et toi après l'accident ? Est-ce que tu lui en as voulu ? demanda Guillaume qui ne savait plus par où prendre le problème. Est-ce que sa famille a dû donner de l'argent à la tienne pour payer les frais d'hôpital, les opérations, tout ça...?

— Non, non... Rien de tout ça... Je t'en prie, Guillaume... Ça ne _peut_ pas être Arthur. C'est impossible, crois-moi.

— D'accord mais... je ne le connais pas moi, Aurél. Les gens changent avec le temps. Tu dois garder cette hypothèse dans un coin de ta tête au cas-où ce serait lui... En plus... Ça voudrait dire que -A ne serait pas pour Anonyme mais pour Arthur, dans ce cas. Ça fonctionne, tu vois...

— Guillaume, arrête !! s'écria alors Aurélien en le repoussant avec force. C'est _impossible_ !! Je ne peux pas te le dire mieux que ça !! »

Guillaume resta bouche-bée devant l'excès de colère du plus jeune et vit celui-ci respirer fortement, la poitrine s'élevant et s'abaissant à allure rapide.

« Aurél... commença-t-il afin de s'excuser auprès de lui d'avoir été aussi pressant et Aurélien l'arrêta dans son élan en plaçant une main entre eux deux.

— Si tu m'aimes un minimum... Comme quand je te demande de ne pas lire ces messages... Tu t'enlèveras aussi de la tête qu'Arthur peut être celui qui est derrière tout ça. Tu dois me croire sur parole, Guillaume... l'implora Aurélien en baissant sa main sur le lit et lui jetant un regard suppliant. Même si je ne peux pas te dire _comment_ je sais ça ou _pourquoi_ j'en suis sûr... Arthur n'est pas -A. Et j'en suis _persuadé_. »

Guillaume resta silencieux un long moment, se demandant ce que Aurélien pouvait bien lui cacher sur son ancien meilleur ami qui semblait le mettre dans des états pareils à des crises de paniques. Il hocha la tête à contre-cœur, ne préférant pas approfondir le sujet qui semblait, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, être aussi douloureux pour le plus jeune, et il vit Aurélien lui offrir un sourire soulagé avant de baisser la tête et de se remettre à pleurer :

« Merci. »

Le remerciement du plus jeune joua en boucle dans son cerveau fatigué de trop réfléchir à un semblant de solution et il ne répondit rien, les bras ballants, à le regarder pleurer sans avoir la force de faire quoique ce soit pour essayer de le réconforter. _Si je t'aime un minimum ? Je t'aime tout court, Aurél. Et c'est pour ça que ça me tue de te voir me cacher des choses qui pourraient peut-être m'aider à me mettre sur la piste de -A. Ça me tue de le voir te faire du mal sans pouvoir rien y faire pour que ça s'arrête. Ça me tue que tu ne vois pas à quel point je t'aime. Au point de_ _devoir me_ _taire sans savoir pour quelle raison je dois le faire_. Voilà ce à quoi il pensa dans son fort intérieur alors qu'il regardait Aurélien pleurer à ses côtés sur le lit, une grande détresse s'emparant alors de lui en se rendant compte à quel point il était inutile. _Il le pensa, mais il ne le dit pas._


	14. La maison abandonnée I.

Aurélien leva les yeux de son portable pour regarder la maison abandonnée qui se dressait devant lui. _C'était bien l'adresse que lui avait envoyé -A._ Il regarda derrière lui par-dessus son épaule et balaya rapidement du regard la rue totalement déserte. _S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, personne ne l'entendrait crier à l'aide. Mais -A avait Guillaume et s'il voulait qu'il le laisse partir sans lui faire de mal, il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et entrer dans cette maison où il devait l'attendre sans aucun doute_. Il baissa une dernière fois la tête vers l'écran de son portable et sentit son cœur se serrer ainsi que les larmes lui monter aux yeux en lisant pour la énième fois le message qu'il avait reçu près de trente minutes plus tôt, à 10h30 :

_«_ _Je t'avais dit de ne pas jouer avec moi, Aurélien. Tu aurais dû empêcher ton petit ami de le faire aussi car maintenant je le tiens. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il meure et que je laisse partir sain et sauf, viens immédiatement au 13 rue de Sarroit. N'appelle pas la police car tu sais que je serais immédiatement au courant et que je ne lui laisserai pas de seconde chance si tu me balances comme ça. C'est fou comme tu entraînes toujours les gens avec toi, non ? L'heure de ma vengeance a sonné alors ouvre bien les yeux. -A_ _»_

Aurélien prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers la maison qui avait l'air complètement abandonné, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine. _Il était terrifié, mais il devait le faire. Pour Guillaume_.

***

« G-Guillaume...? appela-t-il dans un murmure le plus vieux en avançant dans la maison et en voyant à quel point il y faisait sombre, il alluma la lampe torche sur son téléphone. Où c'est que tu es...? »

Il ne savait même pas si Guillaume était là ou si -A l'avait fait venir jusqu'ici pour être en tête à tête avec lui tandis que Guillaume était en ce moment-même inconscient dans un entrepôt désaffecté. _Il ne savait pas d'où il tirait toute cette imagination. Et il espérait que Guillaume était bel et bien là_.

« Répond-moi, s'il-te-plaît... » murmura-t-il dans un sanglot avant de sursauter violemment en entendant un bruit de marche qui craque dans son dos.

 _Si Guillaume était dans cette situation, c'était de sa faute. C'était à cause de lui que tout avait commencé. Et aussi un peu de la sienne, quand même. S'il n'avait pas insisté pour essayer de trouver -A alors qu'il lui répétait d'arrêter et que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux... Il ne pouvait même pas en parler à la police, bordel ! Et Guillaume pensait pouvoir le retrouver de lui-même ?_ Aurélien déglutit en se tournant vers l'escalier qui se trouvait dans un coin particulièrement sombre de la pièce et se dirigea vers ce dernier, levant les yeux vers l'étage où il semblait mener. _Il ne voyait absolument rien_. Mais s'il y avait bien un endroit où -A aurait pu laisser Guillaume, ou était en train de l'attendre, c'était bien là-haut, non ? _Comme dans tous les films d'horreur de basse qualité_. De basse qualité, mais l'effet escompté était toujours au rendez-vous, et Aurélien réprima tant bien que mal un frisson d'angoisse avant de se mettre à gravir les marches qui se présentaient à lui. Celles-ci craquèrent sous son poids et il sentit sa respiration se faire plus laborieuse dans sa poitrine, à mesure qu'il montait les escaliers. Il était déjà essoufflé lorsqu'il atteint la dernière marche et c'est à ce moment-là que son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa main, le faisant sursauter violemment. Il essaya de calmer les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps afin de regarder qui pouvait bien être en train de l'appeler et ses yeux s'agrandirent de peur en voyant le prénom du plus vieux sur l'écran de son portable. Il décrocha aussitôt et dès qu'il le fit, la voix de Guillaume résonna contre son oreille :

« Aurél, sort de là ! Tout de suite ! C'est un piège !

— Q-Quoi...? balbutia-t-il en se demandant de quoi Guillaume pouvait bien être en train de parler.

— Il ne me détient pas, Aurél ! Il a dit ça pour te forcer à venir ! Je sais qui c'est ! C'est— »

Aurélien sentit son cœur s'emballer de plus belle dans sa poitrine en comprenant qu'il avait été victime d'une manipulation et il entendit alors des bruits de pas dans son dos, le faisant sursauter et se retourner avant de pouvoir entendre Guillaume lui dire l'identité de la personne qui le harcelait depuis plusieurs mois à présent.

« Aurélien. »

Il regarda d'un air terrorisé la personne devant lui, vêtue d'un sweat à capuche noir comme la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré un mois auparavant près de la piscine, et celle-ci baissa sa capuche, lui révélant ainsi son identité.

« Je... Ce... Ce n'était pas de ma faute... murmura-t-il alors en faisant un pas en arrière en reconnaissant la personne devant lui.

— Si, Aurélien. Et tu le sais. Tu l'as _tué_ ! Ce n'est de la faute de personne d'autre s'il est mort ! Seulement de la tienne !

— N-Non... Je t'en prie... Je n'étais qu'un enfant... balbutia-t-il en secouant la tête en voyant le garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeaux s'approcher d'un air menaçant de lui alors qu'il se trouvait juste devant les escaliers. Comment j'aurai pu savoir ce que tu y cachais... D-Dans ta...

— Tu as tué Arthur, Aurélien ! lui cria le garçon plus vieux en le coupant brusquement. Et c'est à ton tour de mourir, maintenant ! Pour le venger ! Pour venger mon petit frère ! »

Il sentit alors le garçon au sweat noir le pousser violemment en arrière et il poussa un cri de terreur en se sentant chuter dans le vide, son portable toujours dans sa main et Guillaume qui l'appelait d'un air désespéré de l'autre côté. Il se sentit dévaler les marches de l'escalier, une profonde douleur apparaissant soudainement dans tout son corps, et sa tête cogna contre le sol du rez-de-chaussée quand sa chute s'arrêta. _To_ _ut devint noir._


	15. La maison abandonnée II.

_Julien l'avait utilisé comme appât pour forcer Aurélien à venir jusqu'à lui_. Guillaume s'était endormi la veille encore tout habillé devant son ordi, n'y tenant plus, alors que ce dernier était à 87% de charger les données et de lui révéler l'identité de la personne qui harcelait le plus jeune depuis bientôt 4 mois maintenant. Et quand il s'était réveillé ce matin, à 10h45, son regard s'était directement posé sur la barre maintenant complète de chargement, n'attendant qu'il ne clique dessus pour lui dire à qui appartenait l'adresse IP rattachée au numéro de téléphone qui envoyait chaque jour des menace à Aurélien par sms. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis d'effroi en reconnaissant la photo de Julien, le nouveau de sa classe, quand les informations s'étaient affichées sur l'écran. Et c'est là qu'il s'était aperçu d'une notification de message dans le coin de son ordinateur, n'attendant plus qu'il ne la lise. Un message reçu, et lu, par Aurélien à 10h30, seulement quelques minutes à peine avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il avait bondi de sa chaise en lisant le message qui demandait à Aurélien de se rendre à une adresse précise afin de le _sauver_ et d'échanger sa place avec la sienne. _Un piège, en somme_. Il était sorti en courant de sa chambre et ne s'était plus arrêté, même une fois dehors, afin de se rendre le plus vite possible à l'adresse indiquée dans le message, espérant qu'il n'y arriverait pas trop tard. Il avait prit son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et c'est là qu'il avait vu les 6 appels et 3 messages en absence d'Aurélien qui lui demandait de lui répondre. Tous avant 11h, l'heure qu'il était à présent et il appuya sur le contact du plus jeune, espérant pouvoir lui dire au plus vite de quitter cet endroit et que c'était un piège. Il l'entendit décrocher et s'écria aussitôt, la panique se déversant en lui telle un tsunami :

« Aurél, sort de là ! Tout de suite ! C'est un piège !

— Q-Quoi...? l'entendit-il balbutier d'un voix terrifiée et il secoua la tête, incapable de réfléchir calmement.

— Il ne me détient pas, Aurél ! Il a dit ça pour te forcer à venir ! Je sais qui c'est ! C'est— »

Il entendit alors du bruit venant de l'autre côté de l'appareil et son sang se glaça en entendant une voix grave prononcer le prénom du plus jeune.

« Je... Ce... Ce n'était pas de ma faute... entendit-il le plus jeune murmurer d'une voix étouffée et il dût plaquer son téléphone contre son oreille pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

— Si, Aurélien. Et tu le sais. Tu l'as _tué_ ! entendit-il Julien crier soudainement, le faisant sursauter. Ce n'est de la faute de personne d'autre s'il est mort ! Seulement de la tienne !

— N-Non... Je t'en prie... Je n'étais qu'un enfant... Comment j'aurai pu savoir ce que tu y cachais... D-Dans ta... bégaya le plus jeune et il fronça les sourcils, essayant de remettre les pièces du puzzle dans le bon ordre pour comprendre de qui Julien pouvait être en train de parler quand il disait qu'Aurélien avait tué quelqu'un.

— Tu as tué Arthur, Aurélien ! Et c'est à ton tour de mourir, maintenant ! Pour le venger ! Pour venger mon petit frère ! »

Guillaume entendit un cri de terreur et cria le prénom du plus jeune dans le combiné, avant d'entendre des bruits de bois qui craquent puis un bruit sourd. Il continua de l'appeler désespéramment et en entendant la ligne se couper, il composa aussitôt le numéro du SAMU. _Il était bientôt arrivé. Tiens bon, Aurél_.

***

« Aurél !! » s'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers la maison abandonnée en voyant cette dernière en flamme.

 _Pourquoi Julien faisait ça ? Pourquoi il disait qu'Aurélien avait tué Arthur ?_ _Pourquoi disait-il qu'Arthur était son frère ?_ _Pourquoi Aurélien s'était effondré en sanglots en l'entendant lui parler d_ _e ce dernier_ _?_ _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était réellement passé le jour de l'accident chez Arthur ? Dans la cabane de pré-ado de Julien._ Tant de questions se battaient dans sa tête alors qu'il poussait violemment la porte d'entrée de la maison pour entrer chercher le plus jeune et en plaçant un bras devant sa bouche et son nez pour se protéger de la fumée. _En tout cas ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Aurélien lui avait dit qu'il savait que ce n'était pas Arthur qui cherchait à l'intimider par messages. Parce que les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie pour se venger_. Il aperçut aussitôt Aurélien allongé par terre, sur le côté et son portable près de lui, et s'élança vers lui en apercevant les flammes qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui en arrêtant de réfléchir et en se mettant en mode _automatique_ comme le jour où il l'avait trouvé près de la piscine.

« Aurél, Aurél...! » appela-t-il le plus jeune en se jetant à genoux à ses côtés et en n'osant pas le toucher en le voyant inconscient.

Il tourna la tête vers les escaliers derrière lui et écarquilla les yeux de terreur en comprenant que ce qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt au téléphone, c'était sûrement le plus jeune qui dévalait les marches dans sa chute.

« Putain... marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Aurélien. Je suis obligé de te sortir de là, Aurél. Excuse-moi d'avance pour la douleur... Le SAMU arrive, ils vont bien s'occuper de toi... »

Il attira le plus jeune à lui puis plaça une main sous ses jambes et sous son dos pour le prendre dans ses bras en se relevant. Il écarquilla à nouveau les yeux en sentant une odeur d'essence s'échapper de ses cheveux puis il se rendit compte qu'Aurélien en était imbibé, ses vêtements, et du coup maintenant les siens, étant trempés de ce liquide. Il se précipita vers la porte grande ouverte pour sortir le plus vite possible de cette maison de malheur, avant que les flammes qui dévoraient cette dernière ne les atteigne et ne les dévorent à leur tour, et quand il se fut éloigné le plus possible de la maison, il se laissa chuter dans l'herbe à genoux, le plus jeune dans ses bras et toujours inconscient. Il se laissa alors enfin céder à la panique, maintenant qu'ils étaient sains et saufs, et pleura douloureusement en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux sentant l'essence d'Aurélien. _S'il était arrivé ne serait-ce que cinq minutes plus tard, peut-être que le plus jeune aurait péri dans l'incendie criminel_ _dont il ne faisait_ _aucun doute_ _dans son esprit_ _que Julien avait démarré afin de se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute._


	16. La vérité.

Guillaume regardait Aurélien profondément endormi sur le lit d'hôpital devant lui, les machines qui étaient reliées à ce dernier bipant sans discontinuer dans son dos. Il avait la main du plus jeune dans la sienne et ce dernier avait un tuyau sous son nez afin de l'aider à respirer dans son sommeil. 

« Réveille-toi, Aurél... Réveille-toi... »

murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le dos de sa main malgré la perfusion attachée sur cette dernière par un sparadrap.

Ça faisait moins d'une demie-heure qu'Aurélien avait été amené dans cette chambre d'hôpital après que les médecins aient fini de _s'occuper_ de lui et Guillaume avait été appelé pour se rendre près de lui. _Lui, il n'avait rien_. Il était chamboulé, certes, mais à part il ne présentait aucune blessure visible, choc traumatique, ou encore problème de respiration dû à la fumée qu'il avait inhalée. _A l'opposé du plus jeune_. Les médecins l'avaient pourtant rassuré : _son ami n'était pas plongé dans le coma. Seulement endormi._ Guillaume avait pleuré en le voyant ainsi allongé sur le petit lit d'hôpital, des bandages sous sa blouse et des égratignures sur le visage. _Il a une côte de cassée et la cheville droite foulée_ , lui avait expliqué le médecin qui avait pris en charge le plus jeune devant son insistance, en attendant que ses parents n'arrivent vu que l'hôpital n'arrivaient pas à les joindre. _Il a beaucoup inspiré de fumée toxique malgré qu'il soit tombé inconscient à cause de sa chute_. _C'est pour quoi on lui a mis ce tuyau sous le nez pour l'aider à respirer de l'oxygène_ , lui avait aussi expliqué le médecin et il avait hoché la tête, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. _Tout cela était horrible en soit. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était les bandes qu'il voyait placées par-dessus les yeux d'Aurélien_. Le médecin lui avait en voyant son air terrorisé qu'ils avaient préféré prévenir que guérir en voyant que la fumée avait bien atteint cette partie-là de son ami aussi. _Et Guillaume était terrifié de la réaction du plus jeune à son réveil_.

« Mm... entendit-il alors Aurélien marmonner, le sortant de ses pensées, et une seconde plus tard à peine, il sentit une faible pression contre sa main.

— Aurél, c'est bien... Réveille-toi, je suis là. » l'appela-t-il, une lueur d'espoir apparaissant alors dans son cœur.

Il sentit le plus jeune se réveiller lentement, augmentant la pression sur sa main, lui faisant presque mal, et le sentit essayer de se redresser difficilement sur son lit d'hôpital.

« G-Guillaume...? C'est toi...? l'appela alors le plus jeune et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en le voyant enfin réveillé.

— Oui, Aurél...! Oui, c'est moi ! Tu es en vie, moi aussi, tout va bien !

— Je... Je suis tombé... N-Non... Il m'a poussé... Julien... balbutia Aurélien comme s'il cherchait à remettre ses idées dans le bon ordre.

— Je sais, j'ai tout entendu. C'est lui -A, Aurél. Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais... s'exclama-t-il en resserrant ses doigts autour de la main du plus jeune. Si j'avais su qu'il y avait un lien entre lui et toi...

— Il pense que... Que c'est de ma faute si... Arthur... Arthur est mort... »

Guillaume attendit qu'il continue de lui expliquer mais Aurélien lâcha soudainement sa main et il le vit remonter la sienne jusqu'à son visage en tremblant.

« Pou-Pourquoi je ne vois plus rien, Guillaume...? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...?

— Aurél ! s'écria-t-il en reprenant sa main dans la sienne avant qu'il ne puisse toucher les bandes devant ses yeux. Les docteurs t'ont bandé les yeux. Juste au cas-où...

— N-Non... Non, c'est pas... possible... bégaya Aurélien en essayant de se dégager de son emprise et il le vit éclater en sanglots, malgré les bandes sur ses yeux. J-Je ne peux pas... Pas encore une fois...

— Aurél, je t'en supplie, calme-toi... implora-t-il le plus jeune en le voyant se mettre à paniquer en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois faire confiance aux docteurs... C'est juste au cas-où, ça ne veux pas dire que... Que tu as perdu la vue à nouveau. »

Aurélien se calma sur le lit d'hôpital malgré qu'il ne l'entende exploser encore plus en pleurs et il se leva de sa chaise pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Il le serra fortement, essayant tout de même de faire attention à sa côte cassée, et il sentit Aurélien s'accrocher à son tee-shirt avec la force du désespéré.

« Tu ne comprends pas... l'entendit-il alors dire dans un sanglot étouffé. C'est pareil... Pareil que la première fois... En tout point. 

— Aurélien, il va falloir que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est _vraiment_ passé le jour de ton accident. Et pourquoi Julien dit que tu as tué son frère. 

— J-Julien... Où c'est qu'il est...? lui demanda en tremblant Aurélien en se redressant contre lui et il glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer.

— Il n'est pas là, Aurél. Il ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal, je te promets. Dès qu'on sort de l'hôpital, on va à la police. Ça fait longtemps qu'on aurait dû le faire. Mais au moins maintenant on est sûr que c'est lui -A.

— Il a voulu me tuer... 

— Je sais, mon ange, dit-il précipitamment et il s'arrêta de respirer en s'entendant appeler le plus jeune ainsi, tout comme ses parents, mais celui-ci ne parut même pas relever. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, Aurél. Et maintenant, s'il-te-plaît, parle-moi de la mort d'Arthur. J'ai _besoin_ de savoir. Besoin de _comprendre_ pourquoi Julien veut se venger de toi par rapport à la mort de son frère. »

Aurélien resta silencieux un long moment, les larmes glissant de sous les bandes sur ses yeux pour couler sur ses joues, puis il le vit s'adosser lentement à l'oreiller dans son dos.

« D'accord, lui dit Aurélien d'un air las. Je vais te dire toute la vérité. Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché des bribes de l'histoire...

— C'est pas grave, Aurél. Tant que tu me dis tout maintenant.

— Je ne t'ai pas menti sur l'accident. Je m'étais bien caché dans la cabane de son frère ce jour-là, commença à expliquer le plus jeune en reprenant l'histoire depuis le début. Mais ce que je ne t'avais pas dit... C'est qu'Arthur m'avait trouvé. C'était lui le _loup_ et c'était à lui de nous trouver les uns après les autres... Il m'avait fait peur en me sautant dessus en rigolant alors que j'essayais de me cacher derrière une étagère métallique, raconta Aurélien qui semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs et Guillaume l'écouta attentivement, les yeux rivés sur son visage pour voir ces changements d'expressions. Quand je parle de _cabane_ , Guillaume... Il faut comprendre ça comme une _grande_ cabane. Presque comme une réserve... Son frère avait plein de choses entreposées sur les étagères et je ne savais même pas ce que ces choses étaient. Maintenant je le sais, l'entendit-il dire en reniflant. Et je comprends pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'on s'en approche avec le recul. Mais on était que des enfants...

— Aurél, l'appela-t-il en venant prendre sa main dans la sienne. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

— Des boîtes... Pleins de boîtes avec des pétards dedans... Et des bidons...

— Des bidons d'essence ? s'exclama Guillaume en repensant à l'odeur d'essence qu'il avait senti sur ses cheveux en le retrouvant inconscient dans la maison abandonnée et Aurélien hocha la tête.

— Donc... Je... Je me cachais... Quand Arthur m'a sauté dessus, me surprenant. Il s'est mis à rire, fier de m'avoir peur, et il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là. _C'est interdit, Aurél, tu le sais bien. Si mon frère apprend qu'on est venus ici, il va se fâcher..._ dit le plus jeune en imitant son ami d'enfance. Je me suis excusé et je lui ai dit que c'était la seule cachette qui m'était venue en tête quand il avait dit qu'il avait bientôt fini de compter et... Et alors il m'a fait taire en m'embrassant...

— Sur la joue ? Il t'a embrassé sur la joue ? demanda-t-il, surpris, et Aurélien secoua la tête.

— Non, il m'a embrassé... Ici... Sur les lèvres... balbutia Aurélien en portant sa main à sa bouche et Guillaume sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement dans sa poitrine. Et puis après... Tout s'est passé tellement vite... Je l'ai repoussé sous la surprise et son dos est venu heurter l'étagère en face de moi. Un des bidons est tombé de cette étagère et s'est écrasé au sol, se perçant dans sa chute et nous éclaboussant au passage... Arthur a sursauté de peur en se retrouvant éclabousser comme ça et il a fait tomber une boîte de l'étagère, raconta Aurélien qui lui semblait se mettre à paniquer à mesure qu'il racontait son histoire. Des pétards sont tombés au sol et ont explosé en touchant le liquide qui s'était échappé du bidon. Je me suis reçu des étincelles dans les yeux et je suis tombé à genoux au sol, recouvrant mes yeux de mes mains... J'ai entendu Arthur crier derrière moi, me disant qu'il fallait qu'on sorte de là, que la cabane commençait à prendre feu... Mais j'arrivais pas à me lever, j'arrivais à peine à respirer à cause de la fumée qui nous entourait alors... Je l'ai senti se pencher vers moi pour tenter de m'aider à me lever et je me suis évanoui en n'arrivant plus à respirer... La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est de l'entendre crier mon prénom... »

Guillaume sentit ses yeux s'agrandir d'effroi devant le récit du plus jeune et le prit immédiatement dans ses bras en le sentant s'effondrer à nouveau en sanglots.

« Aurél...! Aurél, je suis _tellement_ désolé ! »

Guillaume déposa un baiser sur le cuir chevelu du plus jeune et passa une main dans son dos, essayant de le calmer de ses caresses.

« C'est pas... C'est pas terminé... balbutia Aurélien à travers ses larmes et il le sentit se redresser contre lui. Arthur... Arthur n'est pas mort comme ça dans l'incendie qu'on avait crée... lui expliqua-t-il en portant une main à ses yeux avant de sembler se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas essuyer ces derniers. Je t'avais dit... Que j'étais resté trois semaines à l'hôpital... Et je ne t'ai pas menti... Mais... Arthur aussi était à l'hôpital. Il était aussi dans le coma et je suis allé le voir toutes les semaines, avec mes parents...

— Il s'est réveillé au bout de combien de temps ? demanda-t-il à Aurélien et celui-ci secoua la tête avant d'éclater en sanglots à nouveau. 

— Il ne s'est jamais réveillé, Guillaume. Jamais. Et il est mort un an plus tard... Il était brûlé au troisième degré et ses parents m'ont dit que c'était lui qui m'avait sorti de la cabane en feu et qui leur avait crié de venir nous aider avant de s'évanouir à son tour. Il m'a _protégé_. Et ses parents... Ils ne m'ont en jamais tenu rancune. Ils ont déménagé après sa mort mais... Ils n'ont jamais dit que c'était de ma faute...

— Parce que ça ne l'était pas, Aurél. Ça ne l'a jamais été, dit sérieusement Guillaume en attrapant les mains du plus jeune.

— C'est moi qui l'ai poussé contre l'étagère, donc c'est à cause de moi que le bidon d'essence et les pétards sont tombés au sol. Si je ne l'avais pas repoussé... pleura Aurélien en secouant la tête précipitamment et Guillaume lâcha ses mains pour entourer son visage des siennes, afin de le forcer à rester un minimum calme.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Aurél ! Rien de ce qui n'est arrivé ne l'est ! Si tu l'as poussé, c'est parce que tu avais été surpris qu'il t'embrasse. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait arriver ! Tu ne savais même pas ce que c'était ces bidons et ces cartons sur l'étagère. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, bordel !! Et je ne te laisserai pas dire que c'est de ta faute si Arthur est mort.

— C'est pourtant ce que semble penser -A... Julien, se corrigea Aurélien, et Guillaume secoua la tête bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir.

— Julien se ment à lui-même, Aurél... Parce qu'il doit savoir que s'il y a un fautif dans la mort de son frère, c'est lui et personne d'autre. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il fabriquais avec des bidons d'essence et... des pétards dans sa cabane...? La cabane qu'il partageait avec des amis à lui en plus, c'est bien ça que tu m'avais dit ?

— O-Oui... J-Je ne sais pas... Ce qu'il pouvait en faire...

— Aurél, tu ne te souviens pas du nombre incalculable d'incendie qui avait eu lieu à cette époque...? Tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait être lui qui...?

— Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas... »

Guillaume se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, essayant de se rappeler de cette époque. _Mais c'était compliqué, elle lui paraissait si lointaine..._ _Il n'avait que onze ans à cette époque-là et Julien... devait avoir à peu près le même âge. Qu'est-ce qui poussait un enfant si jeune à contenir toute cette rage destructrice en lui ? Et à brûler des forêts entières pour se sentir mieux ?_ Parce qu'il était absolument certain que son hypothèse était la bonne. C'était Julien et sa bande qui avait incendié toutes ces forêts à cette époque. Et ils avaient emportés dans leurs conneries deux enfants. _A cause d'eux, un était mort et l'autre avait perdu la vue_.

« Guillaume... Je veux voir mes parents... dit dans un murmure fatigué le plus jeune et il l'attira à lui pour pouvoir caresser ses cheveux.

— Je m'en occupe, Aurél. Je vais essayer de les appeler et voir s'ils répondent... Repose-toi en attendant d'accord...? Il ne peut plus rien t'arriver ici. La police s'occupera de lui dès qu'on sortira d'ici. Ensemble.

— Ne me laisse pas... entendit-il Aurélien murmurer alors qu'il semblait sur le point de se rendormi et il déposa un petit baiser sur ses cheveux.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je reste là... Dors, Aurél. »

Il caressa encore un instant le haut du dos du plus jeune dans ses bras et en ne l'entendant pas lui répondre, il se douta qu'il s'était endormi. Il l'amena alors à se rallonger sur le lit, amenant les draps du lit par-dessus ses épaules pour le couvrir, et sortit son téléphone pour appeler les parents d'Aurélien. Il fallait _vraiment_ qu'ils viennent. _C'était eux les vrais adultes et c'était eux qui sauraient quoi faire pour que tout s'arrête enfin_.


	17. La vengeance.

« Aurélien... »

Il sortit du sommeil en entendant une voix lointaine l'appeler et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux avant de se rappeler qu'il ne le pouvait pas, ses yeux étant à présent bandés. 

« G-Guillaume ? balbutia-t-il d'une voix tremblante alors que les événements de la journée lui revenaient tout à coup en mémoire, le sommeil ayant réussi à les lui faire oublier un instant.

— Non, c'est pas Guillaume. » entendit-il une voix grave lui répondre et son cœur rata un battement lorsque son esprit encore engourdi réussit enfin à placer un visage sur cette voix.

 _Julien_. Il essaya d'attraper sans pouvoir le voir le bouton pour appeler les infirmières et il sentit alors l'autre garçon lui attraper violemment les poignets pour l'immobiliser.

« Ça ne sert à rien, Aurél. Tu ne vois _rien_. Encore.

— A-Arrête, lâche-moi... Guillaume... Guillaume... appela-t-il le plus vieux en se mettant à sangloter sous la terreur qui le submergeait alors.

— Ça ne sert à rien d'appeler ton copain, il n'est pas là, dit Julien en exhalant un petit rire et il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine en l'entendant rire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait...? dit-il en pleurant de plus belle, essayant de se dégager de l'emprise du plus vieux. Où c'est qu'il est...

— Va savoir. Peut-être qu'il t'a abandonné tout simplement, lui dit en rigolant Julien et il sanglota de plus belle, refusant de le croire. Quand il a apprit ce que tu as fait à Arthur. Que tu es un tueur. Parce que tu crois que Guillaume a envie de se lier d'amitié ou plus avec un tueur, Aurélien ?

— N-Non... Je ne l'ai pas tué... Ce n'est pas de ma faute...

— Tu n'avais rien à faire dans cette cabane et tu le sais, lui dit d'une voix menaçante le plus vieux et il chercha encore une fois, en vain, à se débattre, en le sentant se rapprocher de lui.

— J'étais un enfant, Julien... C'est toi... C'est de ta faute si tout ça est arrivé, sanglota-t-il en se sentant suffoquer en se sentant autant à la merci du plus vieux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Va au bout de ta pensée, va-y. Tu vas me mettre sur les épaules la mort de mon frère, maintenant ?! lui cria Julien et il explosa en sanglots, terrifié. Tu refuses d'avouer ton crime ?!

— J-J'ai pas dit ça... Mais pourquoi... Pourquoi tu avais ce genre de choses dans ta cabane... SI ça n'avait pas été là...

— On s'amuse comme on peut, hein. Tu n'avais rien à y faire, Aurélien ! lui cria à nouveau Julien en le faisant sursauter violemment. Si seulement tu avais pu mourir au lieu d'Arthur...! Mais non ! Il a fallu que tu te réveilles et que tu racontes tout à mes parents, hein ?!

— Julien... Tes parents... Étaient déjà au courant. Je ne leur ai rien appris de plus que ce qu'ils savaient déjà...

— Tu sais ce que j'ai dû endurer à cause de vos conneries, Aurélien ?! Le Travail d'Intérêt Général que j'ai dû faire ?! Même les mois de prison pour _Incendie Involontaire_ ?!

— Je... Je ne savais pas... Je n'étais pas au courant, Julien... Je... Arrête, tu me fais mal... balbutia-t-il en le sentant resserrer sa prise sur ses poignets douloureusement.

— C'est le but, Aurélien. Tu as détruit ma vie en étant aussi irresponsable, lui cracha le plus vieux en resserrant de plus belle ses doigts autour de ses poignets. A toi de souffrir, maintenant. Tu ne l'as pas assez fait. Tes parents te vouent un vrai culte, te vois comme un miraculé, alors que les miens me haïssent ! Quelque chose ne fonctionne pas dans ce schéma ! Tu dois mourir ! Je ne serais pas apaisé tant que tu seras toujours en vie ! Tu comprends ça ?! »

Aurélien sentit Julien le lâcher et cria le prénom de Guillaume d'un air désespéré, sachant très bien que ce dernier ne l'entendrait pas. Il essaya de se lever pour s'enfuir à ce moment-là mais le plus vieux ne lui laissa pas même le temps de se redresser et le plaqua contre le lit, lui coupant le souffle instantanément et lui faisant voir les étoiles dans son esprit malgré les bandages qu'il avait sur les yeux. 

« S-S'il-te-plaît, Julien... Ne me tue pas... Crois-moi, tuer quelqu'un... C'est pas une chose... Avec laquelle on veut vivre sur la conscience...

— Tu avoues donc avoir tué mon frère ? lui cracha le plus vieux en plaçant son bras sur sa gorge, l'empêchant ainsi de respirer normalement.

— N-Non... Mais... C'est... ce que je croyais... Pendant longtemps...

— Et tu ferais bien de le croire à nouveau. »

Aurélien se sentit perdre conscience petit à petit alors qu'il sentait le plus vieux resserrer sa prise sur sa trachée, l'empêchant à présent tout à fait de respirer. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, très loin, et sentit le plus vieux le lâcher soudainement. Il entendit un bruit sourd et essaya de reprendre sa respiration avec difficulté pour réussir à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Connard !! » entendit-il la voix, reconnaissable entre mille, de Guillaume s'écrier et il eut l'impression que quelqu'un était en train de le retenir.

Il entendit alors la voix de son père essayer de calmer le plus grand en semblant l'éloigner et, alors qu'il respirait difficilement, sa poitrine s'élevant et s'abaissant de manière rapide, il sentit une personne poser sa main sur cette dernière, le faisant sursauter violemment.

« C'est moi, mon cœur, c'est maman...le rassura cette dernière précipitamment et il éclata en sanglots en venant se blottir dans les bras de sa mère. Calme-toi, mon ange... On est là. Guillaume nous a appelé pour nous dire ce qu'il s'était passé mais on avait déjà eu l'hôpital... On était en route et on lui a demandé de venir nous chercher dans le hall d'entrée pour nous indiquer où était ta chambre... Il ne peut plus rien t'arriver maintenant...

— M-Mais Ju... Julien... balbutia-t-il dans les bras de sa mère et il sentit cette dernière dégager sa frange de devant son visage, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ses yeux.

— Ton père et plusieurs docteurs sont en train de s'en charger. Ils vont appeler la police. Il ne te fera plus de mal... Guillaume nous a tout raconté sur le chemin jusqu'à ta chambre...

— O-Où il est...? demanda-t-il en se redressant contre sa mère. 

— Il s'est pris un léger coup dans le nez quand il a sauté sur Julien en le voyant essayer de t'étouffer. Il va bien. Une infirmière s'occupe de lui... Ne t'en fais pas. Et maintenant, on va t'enlever ça, hein ? Tout va bien, Aurélien...

— Je ne veux pas... Avoir à tout recommencer... Maman... sanglota-t-il douloureusement en secouant la tête et sa mère le reprit dans ses bras pour le serrer fortement.

— Tout ira bien, mon ange... J'ai confiance... Les docteurs ont dit que c'était juste _au cas-où_ , non ? Et si jamais... On l'a déjà fait une fois. On pourra le faire une deuxième fois. Hein ? Ensemble on peut tout surmonter, mon cœur. »

Il secoua la tête, complètement terrorisé, et se laissa envelopper par l'aura et la chaleur rassurante de sa mère. _Au moins, s'il devait la croire, Julien n'était plus une menace_. Et il espérait vraiment que c'était la vérité. _Parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'échapper la mort encore et encore_. Et il pensa qu'à chaque fois, c'était Guillaume qui l'avait sauvé. _Pas une, ni deux, mais trois fois. Guillaume devait être son ange gardien au final et il avait hâte de pouvoir à nouveau poser les yeux sur lui et de lui avouer ses sentiments à son égard. Il ne pouvait plus taire ces derniers à présent._


	18. La déclaration d'amour.

Guillaume regardait le plus jeune allongé sur son lit face à lui, son regard plongé dans le sien, et il porta une main à sa joue en lui offrant un sourire d'une infinie tendresse :

« Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu avais des yeux magnifiques, Aurél ? demanda-t-il en caressant doucement la joue du plus jeune et celui-ci exhala un petit rire à sa question.

— Oui, toi tu me l'as déjà dit. Il y a un mois. Et au moins six fois depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital.

— Je suis juste tellement soulagé de savoir que tu arrives encore à voir... murmura-t-il en dégageant une mèche de cheveux claire de devant les yeux du plus jeune. Si tu avais reperdu la vue... Je sais à quel point ça aurait été dur pour toi et—

— Oui, c'est vrai, le coupa Aurélien en lui offrant un petit sourire triste. J'aurai été anéanti. Et tu le sais donc ça ne sert à rien que je fasse semblant que ça ne m'aurait pas fait peur... Mais... maman a raison. J'ai de la chance d'avoir une famille unie autour de moi qui m'aurait épaulé une seconde fois durant tout le processus si c'était à refaire. Et... j'ose espérer... Que tu aurais été là toi aussi.

— Bien évidemment, mon ange. Je ne t'aurai jamais laissé tombé. Encore moins durant une épreuve aussi difficile à surmonter. J'espère que tu le sais... »

Guillaume vit Aurélien rester un instant silencieux , ses yeux plongés dans les siens, avant qu'il ne le voit lui sourire à nouveau de ce petit sourire adorable qui le faisait tellement fondre.

« C'est toi l'ange dans l'histoire, Guillaume. C'est toi mon ange gardien.

— Ton ange gardien ? répéta-t-il en riant doucement, surpris. De quoi tu parles, Aurél ?

— Tu m'as sauvé la vie... Tellement de fois, expliqua alors Aurélien en se rapprochant de lui sur le matelas et il le sentit poser sa main avec douceur sur sa joue pour la caresser avec délicatesse. Sans toi... Je serai probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est, Guillaume. »

Il resta bouche-bée, ne sachant que répondre à ça, puis sentit Aurélien le pousser doucement sur le lit pour l'amener à se mettre sur le dos. Une seconde plus tard, il le sentit monter sur ses hanches, et Aurélien se pencha vers lui en encadrant sa tête de ses bras, immobilisant son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien et lui coupant la respiration.

« Tu es... devenu bien trop important pour moi ces dernières semaines, Guillaume... Je me rends compte à présent... De tout les sentiments que j'ai pour toi et... Ce n'est pas seulement des sentiments amicaux... Je... Je crois pouvoir te dire... Que je suis amoureux de toi... Pour de vrai. Je t'aime, Guillaume... lui dit le plus jeune en plongeant son regard dans le sien et Guillaume vit dans ses yeux à quel point il était sincère.

— Au-Aurél... balbutia-t-il en sentant sa chaleur corporelle monter d'un cran devant la déclaration d'amour que venait de lui adresser le plus jeune, sans réussir à dire un mot de plus, et en pensant à quel point il ressemblait à un ange ainsi, la lumière de sa chambre se réverbérant sur ses cheveux telle une auréole.

— E-Est-ce que... Je peux...? » lui demanda Aurélien en lui lançant un regard implorant et il hocha la tête lentement après avoir dégluti, incertain de ce pour quoi Aurélien lui demandait l'autorisation.

Il vit alors Aurélien fermer les yeux puis se pencher vers lui et la seconde d'après, les lèvres du plus jeune étaient sur les siennes, le paralysant littéralement sur place. Il lui fallut de longues secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer, et, juste quand Aurélien allait se redresser et mettre fin au baiser, il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le garder près de lui et approfondir ce dernier. Aurélien poussa un petit soupire de surprise contre ses lèvres en le sentant sortir de son inertie et Guillaume les fit basculer sur le lit, se retrouvant alors au-dessus du plus jeune et en position de force. Il se recula légèrement pour pouvoir l'observer sous lui et Aurélien rouvrit les yeux en le sentant mettre fin au baiser, les joues rouges et une expression d'une innocence folle sur le visage. Guillaume posa sa main droite sur la poitrine du plus jeune, à l'endroit où son cœur battait à cent à l'heure en dessous et fut agréablement surpris de la rapidité de ses battements.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Aurél... murmura-t-il alors, un large sourire venant s'inscrire sur ses lèvres. Depuis tellement de temps je crois, en plus... Je ne veux plus passer une seule journée de ma vie sans toi à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Je veux pouvoir poser mes yeux sur toi et pouvoir me dire que je suis assez chanceux pour être celui qui sort avec toi. Je veux que tes yeux magnifiques ne me lâchent pas une seule seconde du regard et que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi. Je veux que tu saches l'amour infini que j'ai pour toi. »

Il vit des larmes monter aux yeux du plus jeune et comprit que c'était des larmes de joie en voyant une seconde plus tard le sourire rayonnant qui apparut sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

« Guillaume ! s'exclama ce dernier en entourant alors son cou de ses bras. Je t'aime tellement... Plus jamais... Plus jamais je ne veux que tu me quittes...! Je veux toujours être avec toi !

— Et je t'en fais la promesse, Aurél. » dit-il dans un sourire en se laissant basculer sur le matelas, son petit ange dans les bras.

Une de ses mains se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux cheveux emmêlés d'Aurélien et il les lui caressa tendrement alors qu'il le serrait tout contre lui. _Maintenant que Julien était écarté, la police l'ayant embarqué et ses parents ayant été appelés, il pouvait enfin vivre sans avoir peur que celui-ci ne lui soit arraché du jour au lendemain. Julien allait avoir droit à un procès, même s'il était mineur, et il accompagnerait Aurélien pour qu'il témoigne de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir_ _durant_ _ces_ _quatre_ _derniers mois._ Avec trois tentatives de meurtres sur la même personne à son actif, Julien ne s'en tirerait pas aussi bien que la dernière fois, quand il n'avait encore que onze ans. _Et Aurélien, lui, serait en sécurité._ _Et lui, il serait à ses côtés. Et_ _ce_ _jusqu'à sa mort, s'il le laissait._


End file.
